A Snake with a Lion's Mane
by ImpertinentOne
Summary: After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, Harry is sent back to his own personal hell. Then, he gets a letter Sirius wrote to him. Harry decides it's high time someone did something about the psychopath running around Britain. Independent! Harry. Grey! Harry.
1. The Snake Inside

_**Author's Note**_

_**Here's the requisite disclaimer**_

_**Although I wish otherwise, Harry Potter isn't mine. All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

June 13, 1997 at 4 Privet Drive (Friday the Thirteenth)

It had occurred just two weeks ago. Sirius Black had died. Since then, the residents of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England had been subject to a walking dead man. Oh, sure, he would weed the garden, cook, clean, and anything else that they told him to do, but his eyes were dead, he walked as if he were a zombie raised from the dead, and he looked worse than he had after countless beatings from when he was a little boy. Something had taken away his resolve. Not, of course, as if they cared. He worked relentlessly, stayed out of public view, and acted exactly like a criminally insane boy from St. Brutus' would after he had been trained into conformity. No, the Dursleys were quite happy with this development.

However, about three weeks into summer vacation, something happened. The dead man was revived. It seemed as if someone had taken a small match and put it in a vat of petrol. If he seemed dead earlier, now he was far to lively. But still, the freak worked with reckless abandon, was unobtrusive, and was no longer seen for more than twenty minutes a day. Somehow he still got all the chores done. Food would be waiting in the kitchen every morning, the garden no longer had any weeds, and the house was cleaner than it ever had been before. The Dursleys, though confused, didn't truly care what was happening. Maybe the freak would go off and get himself killed for all they knew. At least he wasn't their problem at the moment.

* * *

Sirius was dead. Sirius. Was. Dead. SIRIUS WAS DEAD! The only family I had had since October 31, 1981. Dead. And with him, I went too. It was an empty life. I would eat, sleep, and work. But no more. Nothing mattered. I was to die anyways. Damn prophecy. How was a 15 year old boy, going on 16, supposed to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in modern history? And so, I went on purposelessly. I awaited death, but all I got was an owl from Gringotts. The letter it carried only said one thing. "Map password". So I said, with pain gripping me from the memories it brought up, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

**Dear Harry,**

**Well, looks like I've off and died. DON'T BLAME YOURSELF. I'd like to imagine that I died in some sort of blaze of glory, bringing Death Munchers down with me. Or maybe I just got sick of my hiding spot and was caught by Voldy and his merry band. But beyond all that, I want to have died protecting the only thing that matters in my life anymore: you. If that is how I died, know that I died happy. Right now, I hope I'm with James and Lily, pranking the hell out of heaven. To you, I will leave my legacy. With this letter, you'll also be getting a vial of my blood. I want you to go to Gringotts as soon as possible and ask for a blood adoption ritual. I ask this because I want to leave you the Black estate, not the Malfoys. You see, they have the best claim on it as of right now, but if you had my blood you would have a better claim. You are a black through your grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. A combination of that and my blood in your veins will make you the superior candidate. Anyways, I have no doubt you've been sulking, so get off your arse, release your inner snake, and use your cunning to get rid of Voldy.**

**Well, that was to be expected. Sirius wouldn't want me sulking like I have been. But what did he mean "release your inner snake"? Ah, right, I told him about my sorting.**

* * *

_December 25, 1996 at 12 Grimmauld Place_

_I approach Sirius, who has a half empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. I have an idea of where that went. But right now, I need to vent and talk to someone about all the problems in my life. Most of them start with Delores "the toad" Unbridge or Tom "the snake" Riddle. I hate all these slimy creatures. Then again, I was supposed to be a snake too. Maybe I should start the talking there._

"_Sirius, I have a question"_

"_Yes, pup?"_

"_If I had been in Slytherin, would you treat me like you do now?"_

"_Ha," he laughed, "a Potter in Slytherin! Goodun!"_

"_Yes, almost as funny as a Black in Gryffindor." I state sarcastically, "But answer the question."_

"_Wait, yer not serious are you?" He asks, shocked._

"_Well, no, that's you" I state blandly, "but no, I'm not kidding."_

"_Dear Merlin, you got much too much James in you. He always responded just like that when I asked him that."_

"_Well, answer the question"_

"_Pup, I would love as much as I do no matter what you were. Raven, badger, lion, or snake, it doesn't matter. Hell, you could've been a soddin' hippogriff for all I care. No, I wouldn't care what house you were sorted into. Why does it matter anyways, you're a Lion, through and through, all Potters are." He laughed heartily._

"_Well..."_

"_Lemme guess. The hat wanted to sort you into Slytherin or sumthin' along those lines."_

"_That would be the one. Told me Slytherin would lead me to greatness or something." I state nervously._

"_I don't see how it would matter. I mean, I've been through that sort of life. The first Black not sorted into Slytherin and all. I would never hate you because of your house. Your my family. I've half a mind to blood adopt you right now and rename you... Hydrus Black. Too bad that being adopted by an infamous criminal and the man who killed your parents would be bad for your PR. Albus sodding Dumbledore told me I can't do that."_

"_Why Hydrus? Why not Leo? I am a Lion through and through." I ask._

"_Hydrus means Water Snake. Have no illusions, I hate everything that Slytherins do. The bigots. But Salazar Slytherin did have some nice ideas. I admire cunning and ambition. I can see it in you. Sometimes, the most powerful lion is a snake with a mane." He states in a drunken slur._

* * *

Well, anyways, I should stop thinking about the past. It'll get me depressed and all. Might as well continue with reading this letter.

**No one has actually opposed Voldy on equal terms. So far, it's just been Dumbledore and the Order of the Glorified Chicken using stunners or the bribed Ministry aurors being paid to do nothing. You're probably thinking along the lines of 'But I'm just a 15 (at least when I wrote this, and I update it every month) year old boy. What could I possibly do? Well, let me remind you. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and have the Potter and Black fortunes (both of which dwarf the Malfoy fortune) behind you. So far, you haven't been able to use all that money because you're a minor. But I've filed paperwork so that in the event of my death, you will be immediately emancipated. So yeah, you're rich. Oh, and past that, you have life debts owed to you by Ginny Weasley, Peter "the Rat" Pettigrew, Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour (saving her in the maze after Krum got her counts), and Hermione Granger. Also, you've inherited a life debt from your dad. Snivellus owes you. So, you've got a death eater, both daughters of the Minister for Magic in France, the only source of information for both sides, a human library, a walking bat-bogey machine, and a shite load of money. Also, as you are going to be Lord Black, Cissy and Draco Malfoy have to follow your orders (fealty oaths all Blacks take at age 11). There's two Lestranges got Bella out of her oath because their a lot richer than the Malfoys, but two is better than none. Oh, and Nymphie and Dromeda too. Well, now that I've proved that you've got resources, off to Gringotts with you. Here's some info to help you get away from your minders. Nymphie watches you from the front yard of 3 Privet Drive under an invisibility cloak from noon to midnight on Thursdays. Plot and scheme your way to victory.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Padfoot.**

* * *

Ok, so maybe Sirius wouldn't want me laying around, doing nothing to get rid of the real problem, and moping about him. Well, I guess in honor of him I should do what he says. It's Friday so I've got six days till I have to put this into action. Until then, I have to think of a way to use the resources I have.

Well, not much I can do. I'm in a pretty bad situation right now. Let's see what I've got going for me. Stuff I've gained since first year.

In first year, I got an invisibility cloak, a life debt from Hermione, and I think that I might have gotten a part of the Sorcerer's Stone embedded in my hand. That would explain why I started healing a lot faster after that. It would also explain why I was able to live with Basilisk venom in my body for any amount of time. Something to ask the Goblins when I get to Gringotts. They'll do anything for the rich.

In second year, I got the Sword of Gryffindor, a life debt from ginny, my blood has Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in it, that's got to do something at least. I've also got a fiercely loyal yet misguided house elf. But if he does magic around here, I'll get in trouble. Wait... there was no trouble from the ministry when he apparated into my room... so I can use him to send letter in secret. Oh, and maybe the spiders might help me a bit because I got rid of the Basilisk.

In third year, I got a life debt from Pettigrew, the Marauder's Map, and a lot of Dementors scared of me.

In fourth year, I got life debts from two part-veela, who are daughters of the French Minister of Magic, and one from Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. I also got Viktor Krum indebted to me by stopping him from becoming a murderer.

Last year, I got a life debt from Arthur Weasley, saved him from Nagini and stuff, and I got the public opinion in my favor when everyone saw Voldemort in the atrium. Wonder if Fudge is gone yet. Well, if there is another Minister for Magic, no doubt he's hoping to get my support as the Boy-Who-Won't-Die-Right, the Chosen One, and fate's favorite chew toy. Maybe I can blackmail Skeeter with the illegal animagus thing again. I might have made an oath not to tell anyone, but what if a legimens "accidentally" found the memory while training me in occulumency? Well, Snape is a legimens. And would it be my fault if he were to use the information?

Well, now let's look at the negatives. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, I'm being spied on by the order, a psychopath is out to kill me, the psychopath's minions are also out to get me, and the two most powerful wizards in England are both intent on keeping me as far in the dark as they can.

Is there anything that I had before first year I could use? Well, birthright I guess. Stuff I've read about Potters... we are Most noble and ancient house, not that I know what that entails yet, have had a history of being reckless fighters, are masters in warding, have had metamorpmagi in the line, and are generally masters in transfiguration. Supposedly some Potter found a way to change the Fidelius charm (also invented by a Potter) so that it could be used in place of occulumency (your thoughts being the secret) which is why all Potter are pants occulumens. Also, there was a few seers in the Potter ancestry, but Merlin knows I'm no seer, so does Trelawney actually.

Do any of those apply to me though? I'm pretty good at transfiguration, but I can't use wand magic during the summer. I might be a metamorphmagus. It would make sense really, how else could I have grown my hair back the day after dear auntie cut it off? What was it Tonks said about how she changed what she looks like?

* * *

_July 31, 1996 at 12 Grimmauld Place_

_Tonks came up to me, hair neon green, and said happy birthday. I wonder how it feels to be able to change what you look like. So I ask her._

"_Tonks, how do you change how you look like? It's bloody brilliant!"_

"_I've told you already, I'm a metamorphmagus. And don't try flattering me, it's more a curse than a blessing. God, I hate boys!" she seems angry and storms off._

_I wonder what she was talking about. Oh, wait... maybe boys have told her that her changing is brilliant because they want her to change for them... better go set that straight._

"_Wait, Tonks!" I shout close behind her._

"_What do you want, probably just a shag. Prat. Well guess what, I'm no trollop. I won't get in a broom closet or change just 'cause you want me too!" She slaps me._

"_Ouch, that hurt. Well, anyways, I didn't say that because I want you to change for me on my birthday. If anyone knows what it's like, always being asked to be someone you're not, it's me. No one wants Harry, they all want the Boy-Who-Can't-Die-Right, fate's bitch, defeater of the most powerful modern dark lord but not Harry, know what I mean."_

"_Then why'd you ask about my shifting? And sorry about that scene, it's a habit."_

"_Well, when I asked that, I meant that I want to know how it feels when you do it. What do you have to think about and so on. How do you control your powers? I wanted to know because other than Blacks, Potters are the only other notable family with metamorphmagi. Might help me feel closer to my family."_

"_Oh, sorry about that then. Well, I just concentrate on what I want to look like. It helps to have seen someone who looks like that before. All I could do was imitate others at the beginning. But you can't learn it, you're just born with it. Well, it's your birthday, I'm sure there's people waiting for you at the surprise party I'm not supposed to tell you about. Let's hurry up." And then she tripped on nothing. again._

* * *

Ok, so I've got to concentrate on what I want to look like. Let's start off by trying to look like Malfoy. I look into the mirror Sirius gave me, if only I had remembered this when I went off to the Department... Anyways, I close my eyes and concentrate on looking like the sodding ferret. I open my eyes, my eyes are now Malfoy color, but that's it. Well, that proves I am a metamorphmagus, but I guess I need to concentrate more. The next twenty minutes continue like this, me getting one part right at a time, until I've finally got it right. After that, I'm able to change back easily, probably because I've been in my form so long. The second time I make myself look like Malfoy it only took 5 minutes, probably 'cause I've already done it once before.

* * *

June 19, 1997 at 4 Privet Drive

Here goes nothing. Time to act. I step out of my dear family's house under my invisibility coat (retrieved courtesy of Dobby, the no-longer-free elf). I've been practicing my metamorphmagus transforming all week. Wonder if it will work. I wander around the front yard of 3 Privet Drive till I crash into something that isn't there. Then the thing that isn't there shouts.

"Oi, what just happened, I know I can't stand straight walking, but I was standing still!" She screams.  
"Shhhhh, the muggles might hear us." I whisper, imitating her voice as well as I can. "Are you... me?" She asks.  
"Yeah, now meet me over in the park near here in 30 minutes, I'll look like Hermione." I order her.

* * *

Well, at least that went well. Being a metamorphmagus is fun! Better hurry, I've only got 10 minutes until I have to meet Tonks.

At the park, a 5"4' girl with purple hair, grey eyes wearing slightly ripped jeans and a Green Day shirt walks up to me as I sit on the rusted swings in the middle of a playground where I was attacked by Dementors about a year ago.

"How do I know you're me? How do I know you aren't someone polyjuicing as Hermione?" She asks.

"Well, we could wait here for an hour so that you know I'm not using polyjuice," I shift to look like her (perfectly if I may say so myself), "but do you know any othert metamorphmagi?"

"Ok, so why are you here? How did you go back in time?" She asks, not as tense as she was seconds ago. Obviously, she trusts herself.

"At exactly 2:30, Harry's going to come out of his house under his invisibility cloak, it's important that you get him. But don't get the order. That didn't work last time I came back. He just lashed out at us, ended up stunning all of us, and then was arrested and put in Azkaban. No, you've got to do this yourself. He's going to say he needs to go to Gringotts, go with him. Tell no one. The entire future hinges on this. Oh, and you will use a time turner at 3:00 AM tomorrow morning. Well, I've got to hide till 3:00 AM. I'd suggest waiting right outside the door to privet drive. When I said 2:30, I meant exactly 2:30. Take off your cloak and just say 'I know you're here Harry'." I tell her, laughing on the inside at the absurdity of the situation.

Then I put on my cloak and get away as quickly as I can, purposely tripping on a few things on my way out to keep up the act. Then, I call Dobby and have him apparate me to my bedroom again. Being sneaky is such fun.

* * *

June 19, 1997, 2:30 PM at 4 Privet Drive

A blonde girl with red pupils appears out of nowhere and says "I know you're here Harry."

I can't believe she's actually going along with it! Well, I've got my part to play.

"Who are you and how do you know I'm here?" I ask and then jab her with my wand.

"I'm Tonks"

"Prove it"

She transforms into me. "Do you know any other metamorphmagi?" Ha, she's using my own words against me. She doesn't even realize it either.

"Ok, well, I guess you've caught me. What will I do now? Ah, right, I have a firebolt in my hand and you've got nothingto chase me on."

"Wait, don't go. I won't stop you from going anywhere, I'm on your side. I just want to go with you, to protect you and stuff."

"Good, I don't really have my firebolt in my hand, not that you'd know. Me being invisible and all."

"Oh, take off that sodding cloak."

"Yes, because two Harry Potters on a muggle yard definitely won't be noticed. I'm surprised they haven't seen you transform yet. I don't really make a habit of talking to myself, especially not when there's another me walking around. I'd just aim to kill. You haven't met yourself recently, have you?" The look on her face is hilarious when I say that. Wonder if she has any inkling of my little prank. "Well, anyways, I'm on my way to Gringotts, feel free to follow along. Just go hide for a second and transform into someone else. I'll follow you."

She hides in a bush, still looking like me. I can see Aunt Petunia's next slander of me now: the insane boy who talks to air and jumps in bushes. Tonks changes into the girl she looked like at the playground.

I take off my invisibility cloak and say, "Hey, Tonks, you know, you're not the only Metamorphmagus with an invisibility cloak." Then, I transform into Hermione, walk to the closest curb, stick out my wand to call the Knight Bus, and yell "Well, come along won't ya!"

I hear her mutter, "Well, that was positively Slytherin." and smile to myself.


	2. Pranks and Goblins

**Disclaimer: HP is Jo's not mine**

**All the bold after this means that the words aren't mine.**

* * *

June 19, 1997 on the Knight Bus

Tonks tripped right before a garish purple bus comes rolling around the corner, just like it did two years ago... the first time I met Sirius.

"**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening."**

"We'll be needing to go to the Leaky Cauldron" I say in the best Hermione voice I can pull off. Maybe I should just talk about Hogwarts: A History, that'll fool them. Unless... ah, now I know what to do, this'll fool 'em.

"'ey, ain't you the girl they had datin' 'Arry Potter in the Prophet a year or so ago?"

"Polyjuice. Rumor has it that Potter lives around here." I whisper in a more gruff voice, so only Tonks and Stan can hear.

"And what 'bout you girlie. **What you doin' on the ground like that?"**

"**I fell over"** Tonks replies, looking a bit annoyed.

"**Well, what chu fell over for?"**

"**Didn't do it on purpose."** She mutters.

"**Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow."** he yells. This conversation sounds familiar. (**Bold taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)**

She gets in, muttering under her breath, "He says the same thing every time."

"Come on, move on, move on, move on." He says. Then he turns around and yells, "Take it away Ern!"

And we're off! We race past, through, around and even once over all the cars and obstacles in our way. Adding the Knight Bus and Tonks together... not a pretty combination. After about 15 minutes, we hear Shunpike say "The Leaky Cauldron, next stop, Knockturn Alley."

We get off and as soon as we're off, Tonks asks me in as angry a voice she can while still whispering, "Why would you say that's where Harry Potter lives! We're trying to protect you and now you've just made our lives harder! Dear Merlin, are you barmy?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand it all soon." I say with a grin on my face, driving her to be more annoyed. I am the second generation of marauders after all.

* * *

June 19, 1997 outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Follow my lead," I tell Tonks in a hushed whisper, "Stay out of sight until you feel the time is right."

"What do you mean? What are we doing here? This isn't Gringotts!"

I whisper to her, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby bequeath 1% ownership of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Nymphadora Tonks." and then transform into Gred Weasley, grin at her, and tell her, "We're pranking the Weasley Twins."

Her face takes on a feral expression as she transforms into Forge. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

I transfigure my clothes into the same ones that I see George is wearing right before I walk into the store. They can't know it's me doing under age magic and I'm in the middle of Diagon Alley, it could be an adult doing magic and their sensor going off. Then, I shout, "Oi, you, faker, what are you doing in my shop!"

Everyone in the shop turned to see the commotion. As soon as they saw the third twin, jaws dropped. But none of their faces could match the faces of the twins. George looks like a deer caught in headlights and Fred's face was turning as red as his hair. A volcano was about to erupt.

"And you! My own twin! Can't even tell if it's me or someone pretending to be me!"

"No!" George yells, "I am George! He must be using Polyjuice!"

"A likely story! Well, here's proof I'm George! _I swear on my life and magic that I am a partial owner of the franchise Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So mote it be._"

"Well, I can make that vow too! _I, George Weasley, swear on my life and magic that I am a partial owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!_

"The third twin must be the impostor then!" I yell.

"No, George, they're both impostors!" Tonks screams as she joins into the action.

"Aha, a fourth twin!" I exclaim, "But can you make the same vow the two of us have?"

"That I can good brother! _I swear on my life and magic that I am a partial owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"_

"Well, don't leave me out!" Fred yells, _"I, too, swear on my life and magic that I am a partial owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"_

Now, Tonks and I begin to twin speak too confuse everyone.

"Alas,"

"Tis a sad day when"

"Two strapping young lads"

"Give up their magic too"

"Play a prank on such masters as us!"

Then the twins follow suit.

"But, good gentlemen"

"Tis not us who have given up their magic"

"We are the masters!"

"the geniuses!"

"pranksters extraordinaire!"

"The Weasley Twins!" they chime together

"Ah, well then" I say

"Lumos on three, you," Tonks continues

"who have become squibs!" we finish.

"One" Fred and Tonks

"Two" George and I

"Three, _Lumos_" all four of us.

Four lights shine in the room.

"Well, mates" I say

"Let's take this in the back" Tonks finishes.

* * *

"Ok, so" says the twin wearing the George shirt, "I know I am Fred and"

"I am George" continues the one in the Fred shirt.

"So who are you two?" They ask together.

"Well," I begin, "In 7 hours, you two will find a time turner..." I am smacked on the arm.

"You already did that one to me. Find new material."

She smacked me! How dare she smack me! I will have revenge! Aha! I know!

"Fine, fine. I, am the genius behind the scenes, the triwizard champion, Boy-Who-Won't-Die-And-Go-To-Hell, Harry "the Chosen One" Potter, metamorphmagus master! This one right next to me is She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the air tripper, Nymphie! Also known as Nymphadora "Ha! I said your first name!" Tonks!"

I get hit by a stinging hex. "OUCH! Why'd ya do that!"

"Don't say my name"

"It's a perfectly good name!"

"Well then, let's trade."

"No thanks."

She glares at me crossly.

"Well, little" one of the twins start

"Harrykins, according to the old"

"farts orders, you should be at your dear families!"

"So how'd you get out?" they ask together.

"Well, I tricked Tonks into thinking I was her with a time turner and told her that there would be disastrous results if she didn't escort me to Gringotts without telling anybody. Anyways, I need to go to Gringotts so could you two hold off Tonksie for me?"

"Wait what!" Tonks yells as one of the twins stuns her and then both of them fall to the ground laughing.

"Harry,"

"Mate"

"Son of prongs"

"God all mighty"

"Why weren't you like this"

"at hoggy hog Hogwarts?"

I smirk a little and say, "Then I wouldn't be getting away with it now. Anyways, enervate Tonks in 10 minutes and tell her I'll send Dobby to bring her to Gringotts as soon as the hush hush part is over."

* * *

June 19, 1997 at Gringotts bank

I walk into the bank and up to one of the Goblins and say, "Hello, I am here to carry out instructions left as part of the last will of Lord Sirius Black."

The goblin's eyes grow wide at the mention of the name Black. Obviously the Blacks are a rich group.

"Yes, well, I'll have the account manager of the Blacks here as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, a goblin wearing robes made of acromantula silk, obviously a rich goblin, comes up to me and states, "Hello, I am Grimclaw, the Black Family Account Manager."

"Hello Grimclaw, I would rather not tell you my name until we are behind closed doors. May your enemies blood fill your vaults with gold." The Goblin Nation's greeting.

"Ah, and yours as well." he says as he leads me through the bank to an office. In the office lies a plain desk with many papers on it and a tag with the words 'Grimclaw, Black Family Accounts Manager'. "Yes, it's quite messy. Sirius Black just died and his will had so many contingency plans it is ridiculous. I have to get in touch with some of the most unreachable people in the wizarding world. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin. Might as well add the Dark Lord to that list. How am I supposed to get Dumbledore, Potter, the Malfoys, and Bellatrix Lestrange into the same room and acting civilly to eachother? Really!"

"Well, I think I might be able to solve your problems. But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter."

"What? That's preposterous! You don't look like him nor do you have a lightning bolt scar! You look like one of those Weasley twins I've heard about. If this is a prank I can assure you won't walk out of here alive."

"Do you really need to look at looks when there are polyjuice potions, glamour charms, and metamorphmagi in the world?"

"Fine, then I'll need one drop of your blood for a confirmation test. All it will show is your parentage and your name."

"I won't let you handle my blood, I've had bad experiences with stuff like that before. I can, though, put the blood where it needs to go and make sure nothing happens to it" I state firmly. This reminds me far too much of the ritual in the graveyard and the blood quill.

"Ok, put one drop of blood on this parchment." I do as he says and then the blood that I dropped onto the parchment starts to form words. It forms the words:

_Harry James Potter_

_James Charlus Potter (Father)-Deceased_

_Lily Evans Potter (Mother)-Deceased_

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)-Deceased_

_Alice Longbottom (Godmother)-Mentally Deficit_

"Ok, Mr. Potter, Lord Black left behind a forms for you to sign. This first one states that you will be emancipated as soon as you sign it with a blood quill. Before Lord Black's signature can work in place of your mother's and father's, you need to undergo the blood adoption ritual. That also has a form that needs your signature with a blood quill."

I read the paper that Grimclaw said is a blood adoption form to make sure that it is what he says it is. It is. I sign it and he calls in a goblin healer named Lighthand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Before you go through the Blood Adoption ritual, I'll need to check to make sure that there is nothing that could get in the way of the ritual."

After that conversation, I am moved to a hospital wing type room and have many goblin healers bustling around me. From the worry all over their difficult to read faces, I can tell that something is wrong. Well, I guess nothing can go normally when Harry sodding Potter is involved.

"Well, Mr. Potter" Lighthand tells me, "It would seem that there is indeed a problem. A piece of someone else's soul is lodged in your scar. A human healer wouldn't have been able to find it because sould magic isn't common among wizards. However, until 200 years ago, many goblins used to practice soul magic so we have become experts at detecting it. The soul fragment in your scar belongs to one Tom Marvolo Riddle. So long as you are alive, he can not die."

"WHAT! GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"Yes, we have a way to do that. But if we do, you will learn his greatest secret and he will learn yours as well."

"If I were to use the _Fidelius Mens Mentis_, would he be able to remember the information that he gets from my mind?"

"No, but the only notes on how to perform that spell are in the Potter Grimoire... which can only be accessed by... ah, yes that should work."

"Do you have any idea where I could find the Potter Grimoire?"

"Yes, It's been kept by Ragnok, Potter Family Accounts Manager and General Manager of Gringotts Bank, Britain since your parents went into hiding."

"Well then, could you set up some sort of meeting between us?"

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Ragnok's Office

"May gold ever fill your coffers and your enemies be struck down by your wily plans" I greet Ragnok as I sit in possibly the most comfortable chair in existence. The head goblin is obviously living large.

"And you as well, Mr. Potter" he replies tersely. "I can tell you're wondering why the Chief of the Goblin Nation in Britain is managing your family account. Well, to be honest, It's because I'm managing the Potter account that I'm the chief. Your family is our biggest client. So, what is it that you need?"

"Well, it seems that a fragment of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle is lodged in my scar."

"WHAT!" He yells, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU HAD IT TAKEN OUT IF YOU ALREADY KNOW IT'S THERE!?"

"I'd rather not lose my greatest secret and I'd like to keep the fact that I will know his greatest secret a secret in itself." After I say this, he visibly calms down.

"And how do you propose to do this?"

"The _Fidelius Mentalis_ Charm."

"Which is the grimoire that I am holding for you."

"Exactly."

"It's a good thing I always keep the grimoire with me in case he came" I hear him mutter.

"Well, here it is."

"Thank you, may your bounties never cease to flow"

"May you strike your enemies down swiftly and fatally" he responds

"I plan to," I mutter.

* * *

_The Fidelius Mens Mentis Charm is a very intriguing form of the Fidelius Charm created by Godric Potter (namer after Godric Gryffindor). The spell work itself is the same, however the charm, created by Dorea Potter nee Black is very difficult to pull off. This is for the reason that she created it with both of her families in mind. The charm can only work by mixing the blood of Potter and Black together and then casting the charm with two secrets. The first secret must be the blood's mixing and the second is anything that the caster desires..._

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Grimclaw's Office

Of course. Now I need Tonks. She's going to yell so loud. "Grimclaw, can I have someone apparate into your office?"

"If they can get through our wards, they would be the most magically powerful being on Earth."

"Dobby!" Dobby apparates into the office. The look of shock on Grimclaw's face is hilarious. "No one wards against house elves." I tell him. "I promise to keep quiet about this as long as you get people to erect anti-house elf wards around here."

"The Great Harry Potter has called on a lowly house elf as Dobby."

"Dobby, could you apparate to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and bring Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Dobby will comes back Harry Potter's Nymphy Dora." and he pops away.

I hear two pops, the first is Dobby and "Nymphy Dora" popping in and the second is Dobby popping out.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR ESCORT! YOU JUST DITCHED ME AND LEFT! AND NOW YOU HAD A HOUSE ELF KIDNAP ME! CHANGE BACK INTO HARRY, YOU'RE NOT GEORGE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!"

"Ah, right, I knew I didn't do something." I mutter as I change back to my original form, "Hey, Tonks, you've never shown me your original form. What do you look like?"

"I don't want to show you, I'm mad at you and the only people who've ever seen it are my parents and me anyways." She says. Her crossed arms and cold shoulder supporting her words.

"Ok, if I can make you happy before we get back to Privet Drive, then will you show me?" I plead, putting on the best puppy dog eyes as I can.

"Hem hem" the Goblin coughs, in a manner much to reminiscent of Umbitch.

"Ah, right. Got to stay on track. Tonks, could you please, please, please help me with a spell?"

"Why should I?"

"The spell is part of a process that will get me Lord Voldemorts greatest secrets."

"You really don't do anything by halves do you?"

"I wasn't actually planning on this. But hurry up, it's already 6 o'clock, we need to be back by midnight or my minders will freak out."

"Actually, I took Dung's shift for tonight, so I get to be the creepy girl who watches you all night!" She says with feigned enthusiasm. "So, what's this spell you need my help with."

I write the information on the spell and the incantation that is found later in the description on a piece of paper and give it to her. "Burn that once you've memorized it."

She takes about 15 minutes to memorize the entire paper and an _Incendio_ later, she says that she is ready for the spell.

"What is the secret in your mind that we'll be hiding. I'm going to be one of the keepers so it would be good to know."

"Harry Potter is Hydrus Black."

"Why is that so important to hide? Why do we even need to hide it?"

"It isn't. Yet. We need to hide it because when I find out Voldemort's greatest secret, he finds out mine as well. With this charm, the knowledge will be in his mind but it'll be hidden from him as long as neither of the secret keepers tell him the secret. Also, even if I tell others, they can't tell anyone."

"Ok, well, let's get this show on the road."

We both put 5 drops of our blood into a conjured bowl and then together, we chant, "_Fidelius Mens Mentis Fuscusum et Pottus Harry Potter est Hydrus Black"_ and after I blinding flash, it is obvious that the spell has worked.

* * *

June 19, 1997 in the Gringotts Hospital Wing

"I have two questions." Tonks states.

"Well, go ahead and ask them. No point in hiding anything from you, you already know my biggest secret."

"Why didn't you just hide your entire mind?"

"I'm supposed to be rubbish at occulumency and I can't just suddenly have cleared my mind so well there's apparently no thoughts in it."

"What are the goblins about to do to you?"

"Pull out the piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in my scar." I say in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, ok... WAIT WHAT! VOLDEMORT'S SOUL! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE, WHY ISN'T IT OUT YET, WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT NOW?"

"That's five questions now." I state blandly.

"JUST ANSWER YOU PRAT!"

I sigh heavily, "You're so demanding. Well, it's been there since October 31, 1981. I found out about it today. I already freaked out. In advance, yes this is how I'm going to find out his greatest secret. I have a feeling it'll have something to do with how he's supposedly unable to die."

"Mr. Potter," I look up and see Lighthand standing there.

"Hello Lighthand."

"You remember my name? A strange wizard indeed."

"Well, you will be messing around with part of my soul."

"Well, yes. We're ready to start. Have you discussed the costs of this with anyone yet?"

"No, but I'm sure that the Potter and Black fortunes can cover enough of it."

"Yes, it's only 3000 Galleons for the soul removal and the blood adoption combined, hardly a dent in your finances."

"Wait, how do you have access Black fortune? Blood adoption?" Asks Tonks.

"See ya after the rituals."

"Dear Merlin he's infuriating."

* * *

_**A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. -Taken from **__** wiki/Horcrux**__**.**_

**Tom Riddle's POV- Slughorn's Memory from Tom's POV**

"**I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called, as I understand it, a Horcrux."**

"**I beg your pardon"**

"**Horcrux, I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."**

"**I'm not sure what you're reading Tom but this is very dark stuff. Very dark indeed." "Which is why I came to you."**

"**A horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul."**

"**But I don't understand how that works."**

"**One splits ones soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so you are protected should you be attacked and your body destroyed."**

"**Protected?"**

"**The part of your soul is hidden is safe. In other words, you can not die."**

"**How does one split his soul then?"**

"**You already know the answer to that Tom."**

"**Murder."**

"**Yes, killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature."**

"**Can you only split the soul once? For instance, seven..." -Dialogue Taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

The Horcruxes

The Gaunt Ring- in the Gaunt Shack by Little Hangleton

The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw- in the room of Hidden Things, part of the Room of Requirements

The Cup of Hufflepuff- Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault at Grinngotts

The Locket of Slytherin- a cave by ther Orphanage that Tom Riddle was Brought up in

Nagini

Tom Riddle's Diary- Malfoy Manor

* * *

I felt something just now. As if there is something hidden from me. Well, I'll dwell on it later. No one could invade the mind of the most powerful wizard alive. Servants to torture, places to be. So tiring. "_CRUCIO_!".

* * *

Harry's POV

I open my eyes and as soon as I am back awake, I hear the words, "Welcome back Lord Potter-Black." I can only say one thing. As if I were still on the Knight Bus from this morning. **"Hang on, It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"**

* * *

Author's note:

I don't like Horcruxes. They are too unbalanced. If creating a horcrux took as much of your power as it does your soul, I would be ok with it. Immortality for killers is too unfair. Therefore, even though I kept the horcruxes as a tribute to Jo's work, I made getting them back easy. But worry not, Voldy won't be nearly this easy!


	3. The Powers of Lord Black

Disclaimer: Harry Potter didn't belong to me when I wrote the last chapter and guess what! It still doesn't!

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringott's Hospital Wing

"Bumpy ride indeed. That's all my day has been. Now that you're awake and well, will you tell me what they were talking about when they said blood adoption and the like?" Tonks asks, obviously annoyed at me for all my antics, pranks, and general messing around today. "Also, tell me how your personality changed so much. You're not the depressed little kid that you used to be."

"Well, in his will, Sirius decided to blood adopt me. He filled out paperwork so that it would look like I'm a completely different person on file. According to the documents, I'm his son who has been living away from him for a long time because he was in Azkaban. 'Course, the personal section, which doesn't have to be truthful, says I've been living in France. That might be a lie." I tell her, ending with a cocky grin, "As to why I'm acting so different, I'm the son of two marauders. Might as well act the part. Now, I've got to go talk to Grimclaw about hush hush stuff. It shouldn't take too long. maybe half an hour. Oh, on that note, _Tempus._" My charm shows that it is 7:16 PM. "While I'm taking care of that, you should go to your vault and get some money, we'll be going shopping in Knockturn tonight."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going dark. Head of the Black Family, going through Knockturn Alley at night, might as well dress up like Malfoys and call it a night."

"Well..."

"Don't tell me..."

"I can't exactly go to Knockturn Alley as Harry Potter with an auror."

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Grimclaw's Office

"Ok Grimclaw, now that I'm Lord Black, is there anything I have to do?"

"A lot of things. There hasn't been a lord black for a while now since Sirius's convict status stopped him from taking the position and his brother Regulus died in the last war. The first order of business is choosing the name you will use when conducting business as Lord Black." he states, in the most business like fashion he can. He is, after all, dealing with the richest wizard in Europe.

"Ah, yes, that is what we cast the _Fidelius Mens Mentis_ on. You'll be the first to be let in on the secret. Let's see if the spell worked. _Harry Potter is Hydrus Black_. Now could you try to repeat that for me."

He visibly tries to speak but isn't able to. "I can't do it. The spell must've worked. You Potters, why can't you just share the secret to the strongest wards in history with us? Pretty please?" Let me tell you, seeing a goblin pout was not on my to-do list today. I may be mentally scarred. Well, my dear family scarred me enough anyways.

"The second order of business is marriage contracts. Two marriage contracts have been broken and are eligible for annulment. The Black-Lestrange marriage and the Black-Malfoy marriage."

"Is there any recording of why they can be anulled? I would like to get as much dirt on the Malfoy and Lestranges as I can."

"Yes, yes, of course. The Blacks are a very rich family. As such, they set up a charm so that whenever one of their contracts are broken, a memory from the breaker or any Black who saw the breaking be transmitted to a pensieve in my office as is every memory an hour before and after the breaking, unless the member or breaker dies. The memories I have here are both one hour memories. The one of the Malfoys breaking their contract is rather old and the Lestrange memory happened about a month ago. I haven't seen them, the memories only work in this pensieve and only Lord Black can use the pensieve."

"Ah, I don't need to see the Lestrange memory. I was there in person. The Malfoy memory, on the other hand, I would like to see. Whose memory is it exactly?" I ask.

A sad expression shows on Grimclaw's face as he gravely states, "Regulus Black. Sirius' brother."

Might as well get along with it. I pour the memory into the pensieve and plunge my head into the basin and as I enter the memory I hear Grimclaw call out, "Ah, right, you'll be living the experience through Regulus' body. You'll feel his pain and think his thoughts, but you'll only be in there for 5 minutes, magic I don't really understand. You'll probably come out sane." Great. Just great.

* * *

Regulus' POV

_Damn potion. Damn inferi. At least Kreacker got away with the locket. I have taken the Dark Lord's horcrux with me. But I really don't want to die. And then it happened. What may have been the luckiest bout of accidental magic in history. At my age as well. I released some sort of fire that protected me and drove all the inferi away and then accidentally apparated out of the damn cave. I ripped through the wards around the cave, but they look like they can fix themselves. Not that it matters, the locket's not there anyways. I land in Black... no Malfoy Manor. I've got to get used to calling it that now that Cissy married Lucius, that prat. I don't understand how she can even bare him. Ah, right, she didn't have any choice. Sometimes, I really do wish I wasn't born a Black. I just lie there for half-an-hour until Lucius Malfoy walks into the corridor I am lying in._

"_Why hello Regulus, what are you doing here?" he asks._

"_Does it matter, just help me out. I accidentally apparated here."_

"_Accidental apparition? Really? You must've been in a very tight spot for something like that to happen. Say, weren't you supposed to be on a raid today? The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to cowards who run away. You should have died for your lord and from the looks of it, you're dying right now. Maybe I should put you out of your misery. No, I'll out you into more. _Crucio!"

_The pain coursing through my body is unbearable. I can't understand all the taunts that he is giving me. I just scream and scream until he finally stops. Then, I hear him say _"_Let's see what little Reggie is hiding in that brain of his. _Legimens."

_I desperately defend the information about horcruxes from him. If the Dark Lord were to find out I knew about them, he might move them and make it harder for those who come after me. Too bad that means that he sees the rest of my memories._

"_Oh, a turn coat! I know just how to deal with you. _Avada Kedavra! _I see the green light._

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Grimclaw's Office- Harry's POV

"Next time you should tell me before I start to dunk my head in the bowl."

"Not my fault your so rash."

"I've got the blood of three Gryffindors in me. You should be able to predict my rashness."

"Yes, well, according to the records, the Malfoy marriage contract can be terminated on grounds of killing the former Heir Black. As such, you can also reclaim the entire dowry, with interest, and Malfoy Manor. Also the Lestrange contract can also be terminated for the murder of Sirius Orion Black. From that you can claim the entire Lestrange fortune as well."

"And how much money is that exactly?"

"The entire Malfoy Fortune, about 135 million galleons, and the title of Lord Malfoy, because they will still have a 23 million galleon debt to pay off. and the Lestrange Fortune, 276 million Galleons. The Lestranges have to pay more because Sirius was the Lord of the house at the time."

"How rich are the Blacks exactly?"

"Just look at this paper and you'll understand."

_Current Black Family Estate:_

_650,736,026 Galleons_

_70,547,93 Sickles_

_187,644,943 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_12 Grimmauld Place (under fidelius, Albus Dumbledore is Secret Keeper)_

_Black Castle (under fidelius, wearer of the Black Ring is Secret Keeper)_

_Stock:_

_70% Borgin and Burkes_

_12% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

_33% Daily Prophet_

"Oh Merlin, I didn't expect this. I couldn't use this much money in 30 life times. I'd have expected the Malfoys to be richer the way Draco brags though."

"Lucius Malfoy spends too much money with little to no return. The Potters are richer than the Blacks." He says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to do the math right? I don't even want to look at the numbers right now."

"Every year, two weeks are devoted to doing the taxes for the Potter estate at Gringotts. Every calculation goblin in the country works on your accounts. The Blacks take twelve days."

"Well, onto more important matter, obviously, it's a good thing that this won't be getting into Voldemorts hands. Anyways, does Gringotts have a room where I could meet with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Severus Snape, and Fleur Delacour?"

"For out biggest customer, anything is possible. Also, I believe I've heard the name Delacour around the bank a few times, would you happen to know why?"

"Yeah, she works here. Could you arrange for Ms. Delacour to be here at 9:00 PM, if possible, and the others mentioned to be here at 10:00 PM. Tell them it is about the succession of the Black Family Line. It's already 7:42 and I've got some shopping to do."

* * *

Tonks and I walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and get robes that would be befitting of the scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy and his mother. Not that they act noble or ancient.

"Ok, so, now's the part where we morph into Malfoys. You'll be Narcissa and I'll be Draco. Don't forget to transfigure your robes so they look high class and to act like the entire world is beneath you."

"So, where are we going?"

"Borgin and Burkes."

"What are you going to do there?"

"Get rid of the trace on my wand."

"You know that's illegal for a minor."

"I'm emancipated."

"Why not have the goblins do it?"

"To avoid them having to send paperwork to the ministry showing I'm emancipated."

"Ah."

June 19, 1997 in Borgin and Burkes, 8:13 PM

"Hello Borgin." I drawl.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Lady Narcissa."

"That's Lord to you." Tonks interjects, acting as graceful as she can as I show the Black Familt ring.

"Yes milord." his eyes bulge out when he sees it is the Black ring and not the Malfoy one.

"I'm sure your aware of my ownership of your shop."

"Yes, yes I am."

"In that case, I need you to remove the trace from my wand. I need magic if I am to service the Dark Lord." I sneer.

"But, milord, you can do magic in magical areas."

"But I can't go muggle hunting."

"Yes, milord."

He casts a series of spells on my wand.

"Milord, do you know who this wand belongs to?"

"Yes, I disarmed him and took it from him myself so I would think so. Of course, I'll need an oath of silence on that last bit of information. The Dark Lord has plans for this wand."

"_I, Charles Borgin, swear on my life and magic that I will not divulge any information about Harry Potter's wand to anyone without Draco Malfoy's express permission."_

"Good, good. Well, is the trace off of it yet?"

"Yes, it is milord. That'll be 40 galleons."

I glare at him and state icily, "You wouldn't want to steal from the Dark Lord's funds for your own greediness, now would you?"

"No, of course not. I meant to say 15 Galleons."

I put 20 Galleons on the table. "The last five are for silence." I whisper.

Tonks and I then quickly leave the alley and return to Gringotts for my meeting with Fleur.

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 9:00 PM

* * *

Fleur's POV- thoughts translated from French

I wonder why the goblins pulled me away from work to come here. And Ragnok no less. Whoever wants to meet me must be very rich. I walk into a large room, what I imagine large corporate companies have meetings of those who own stock in, and at the end of the table, where I would imagine the company CEO would sit, in a large, comfortable, royal-purple throne-like chair is Draco Malfoy. The biggest prat in all of Hogwarts.

"Do you know who we are?" Well of course I know who he is. I had to bear with the ass for a whole year. But I can't exactly show my disdain for him if he is Lord Black.

"Yes, you are Lord Black." I say in perfect English. I've been practicing.

"Good, now that we all know each other we can begin. I would like to talk to you about your family." Of course he would. He wants revenge because the Delacours drove the Malfoys out of France.

"What about my family milord?"

"Before we get into that, I need an unbreakable vow that you will not mention anything that happens in this room to anyone but your mother, father, and Gabrielle Delacour."

"I, Fleur Delacour, swear on my life and magic that I will not tell anyone other than my mother, father, and Gabrielle Delacour anything that happens in this room without the express permission of Lord Black." This is nothing like the Draco Malfoy I know. He hasn't made fun of my veela heritage and has been kind and cordial.

"Ok, I know you probably think I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm not. For all the bragging that he did about being heir Black, he didn't look at the family tree very well. Anyways, my name is Harry Potter, I believe we've met before." He then transformed into the "leetle boy" who saved my life, my sister's life, and won the triwizard tournament. What. I wasn't expecting that.

"'Arry, what are you doing here! Professor Dumblydoor said you were staying with your aunt and uncle for your own safety!"

"So your in the order? Good to know. As for what I'm doing here, that's for me to know and you to try and find out." he says with a cheeky grin, "As for why I pulled you away from your work to meet me, I need to call in the life debts owed to me by House Delacour." As soon as he says that, I'm freaking out on the inside. My entire family's collective lives lie in the hands of a 15 year old boy. No, I must not judge him by his age. That didn't work well last time I did it either. He must have seen my worry because the next thing he says is, "Don't worry, it's nothing too difficult and it won't have much of an impact on your family's lives. This will take a little bit of explaining, but first I have to tell you a little secret. _Harry Potter is Hydrus Black._" I feel magic ripple through the air as he says that. It must be some sort of phrase to unlock a spell.

"Who is Hydrus Black?" I ask.

"Well, let's get down to explaining. As you may have heard, Sirius Black died about a month ago. That is all that the order knows about his death. What they don't know is that today I slipped past my watchers and underwent a blood adoption ritual. After the ritual, I had to take a familial name, thus Hydrus Black. As the paperwork is filed, people who looked at the files for Hydrus Black would have no reason to think he is Harry Potter. They would think he is the son that Sirius Black had with a wife that he eloped with before he was sent to Azkaban. The papers also say that I was raised by a prominent wizarding family in France after my mother died when I was 3. I was kept a secret because my mother feared that Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy might kill me so that Draco could be first in line for the Black Family estate."

"And you need my family to validate your statements as a 'prominent wizarding family in France'. But the problem is, you don't know French. That alone leaves a gaping whole in the story."

"Mais je ne sais Française." (But I do know French.) He responds with a perfect accent. "You'd be shocked how quickly one learns when one isn't fed and is locked away."

"What about the second life debt?"

"Well, I've decided that the Order isn't doing enough to combat Voldemort and I am making my own side to this war. By this time next week, I'll have cut off most of Voldy's finances and then we'll go on the offensive. I'd like you to join. Also, don't even think about telling anyone about the stuff I told you today. The information is under the _Fidelius Mens Mentis _charm, a charm only known to Potters and now this lady beside me. Even when you talk to your family, all you'll be able to tell them is that Harry Potter is calling in the life debt Gabrielle owes him and the payment is to say that they raised Hydrus Black if asked. Sorry for sounding rude, but I can't let this information out yet and a Dark Lord constantly trying to kill you does make you paranoid."

I'm shocked by the level of maturity he is displaying. Undoubtedly, if his side of this war really will be able to do what he says it will, then he is worth following.

"Ok, I'll join your side."

"Good, you don't need to make a fealty vow, if you try to betray me, your magic will punish you."

"I like it when you act so commanding, it's quite hot."

"Yes, yes, you're quite beautiful too. To bad I've got a dark lord to kill before I can dwell much on romance." He grins as he throws me a saucy wink. "Of course, you'll have to get in line behind the lovely lady who's here with me."

He is hit by a stinging hex. Harry Potter and Narcissa Malfoy? No, probably someone in disguise. Oh, my 45 minute leave is over, I've got to go.

"It was nice chatting with you 'Arry, but I've got to go now. Au revoir!"

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 9:50 PM

Harry's POV

"Did you really have to act so cruel to her? Pretending to be Draco Malfoy? I swear, she looked ready to cry when you put on your pureblood ponce act. Or do you just like showing off your metamorphmagus powers?" Tonks asks, obviously annoyed at my behavior.

"The second one. Oh, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, your mother, and Snape are probably waiting for the goblins to escort them to this room. Go join them to throw off suspicion."

"But I'm supposed to be guarding you. My mum doesn't know that, but Snape does."

"Don't worry about Snape, I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything."

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 10:00 PM

Draco's POV

Today is the day I will finally take the Black inheritance. We got the letter from Gringotts and immediately rushed to the bank. I wonder why Professor Snape is here though. He's not a Black. Why are my mother's sister and her half-blood spawn here too? They were cast from the family. I'd ask why Aunt Bella isn't here, but she'd be imprisoned faster than you can say Azkaban. Then all my dreams went to hell. The goblins led us into one of their meeting rooms. Not the low class ones that they brought us into when I was with my father on business. Every seat cushion in the room was made of acromantula silk and everything was royal-purple. If I didn't know better, I'd say this is a throne room. In what would have been the throne, at the head of a shiny mahogany table, sat a perfect replica of Sirius Black. But it can't be him. Can it? No, he died. Went through the veil and everything. The who is this man who looks just like him?

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 10:00 PM

Harry's POV

I watch as everyone who was invited walks into the room, amazed at the products that fill it. Only the finest for Europe's richest of course. Then I see the shock on their faces as they finally see me. Feigned on Nymphadora's part. Strange, when did I start thinking of her by her first name. But if I didn't know she knew who I was, I would believe that she was actually shocked. She should become an actor. Then again, after hanging around with me for the last few hours, she's been shocked so many times it can't be too hard to pretend I shocked her one more time.

"Well, from the looks on your faces, I'm guessing that most of you are thinking something along the lines of 'Wait! He should be dead!' and the Malfoys here are probably thinking 'Does this mean I won't be getting rich?'. And of course, Snivellus, I'd guess something like 'Damn it, he's alive?' In fact the only people who look happy to see me are Nymphadora and Andromeda." Ha, she can't hex me now. I'm Lord Black and it wouldn't be propper.

"Let me correct the mistake you are making. I am not Sirus Black."

The looks of relief on Draco, Narcissa, and Snape's faces shows their thoughts. The greedy arses. Well, at least I can use them to my own end. Though I don't think Severus' face is out of relief. Not that I blame him, Sirius used to be a real arse to him.

"Merely his son. Hydrus Black"

That elicited gasps throughout the entire room. Except from Draco.

"That's impossible! He didn't have a son. He became impotent in Azkaban!" I swear, what's he thinking. Do I look like I was born after Sirius escaped from Azkaban? "Unless you're a bastard he had before he went to Azkaban!" At least that makes more sense. Then again, he shouldn't insult Lord Black.

"No, I am a child from his eloped wife. I'll let that insult go as a slip from anger, but do not insult me again. I am your lord."

"My only lord is..." he is jabbed in the ribs by Narcissa. At least she has a brain in that pretty head of hers. She'll be single soon... maybe... no, deal with the Dark Lord first, teenage hormones later.

"As to where I've been, my mother thought it prudent to hide me from more unsavory characters who might kill me so that their son became first in line to be Lord Black. Yes, I am talking about Lucius Malfoy. Well, let's get the easy part out of the way first. Andromeda, Nymphadora you've both been allowed back into the family. My father said he would have done it if he could have taken the lordship."

"But milord," Draco begins, "They're blood traitors. One married a mudblood! The other is a halfblood and a metamorphmagus freak too!"

"I do not care one whit about blood status. Furthermore, I too am, what did you call it, a 'metamorphmagus freak'?" I tell him, with a sneer on my face as a change my hair to match his and then back.

"Did you really think I'd be a carbon copy of my father? I took this form as a tribute to the dead."

"I apologize for the insults that my son has uttered, he was raised with a..."

"Incompetent buffoon as father. I know." Neither Tonks can hide the glee they are feeling and both burst out laughing.

"That is my husband you've insulted two times now, milord. You've never met the man."

"Narcissa, Cissy, Auntie, we both know the only reason that you're in that marriage is because Andromeda eloped before she could fulfill the Black-Malfoy marriage. If not for that, your last name would be Greengrass. Hell, you're not even really a blonde. Just a metamorphmagus like me and Nymphadora here."

Tonks shoots a murderous glare at me when I say her name.

"Ah, Nymphie, from that look, I take it you don't like being called that? Alas, what am I to do. There are, after all, two Tonks in this room. Ah, Narcissa, back to the subject of your husband. If I were to tell you that I have a way to end your marriage to Lucius, how would you take it?"

"I would do anything I must to get out of the marriage!" She yells, her calm demeanor lost, "If not for me, to get Draco out of the suicide run the Dark Lord plans on setting him on."

"Suicide run?" I ask, my curiosity piqued.

"Yes, the Dark Lord is quite angry with my husband. As revenge, he plans on making Draco take the mark in a months time and having his first task be the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

No one in the room is able to contain their reactions. Every single one of us pale except Narcissa and Draco, after he has gotten past the shock, breaks into sobs. What can I do? My school rival, in front of me, in tears because he is to be essentially sacrificed as punishment to his father. I could hold a grudge, but that would make me not better than Snape. No, I'll comfort him and help. I walk over and rub his back soothingly.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm here for you. Lord Black won't let one of his lieges die meaninglessly. Hell, he won't let them die meaningfully either." Unless their name is Bellatrix Lestrange. The bitch will be dead within the month I add in my thoughts.

"Milord, you mentioned a breach of the marriage contract?" Narcissa said, in a questioning tone.

"Yes, seventeen years ago, Lucius Malfoy killed Regulus Black, the Heir to the Black Family at the time. The repayment will be the entire Malfoy fortune and Malfoy Manor. Then, if you and Draco both make oaths of fealty to me before you leave today, I will give Draco double the Malfoy fortune with orders to start a new family called the Whites. The only question is when I will do this, because as soon as I do, every human in your Manor will be forced out by the wards, where I hope that through a certain Severus Snape's tip, the Order of the Pheonix will be waiting."

"Why would you use uncle Snape as your informant, he's a spy for the Dark Lord. He has the dark mark and is in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"Yes, Severus Snape, an interesting case. I may not know where his loyalties lie, but I can force him to do what I want."

Finally, the silent member of the entourage spoke.

"What makes you think that you can force me to do anything? Impudent brat. Just like your father." he says in the same, quiet, eerie voice he first used when I first heard him speak in the potions classroom in my first year.

"Well, I myself may not be able to do so. But one of my colleagues can. I believe you all know him. his name is Harry James Potter. We've been chatting through two mirrors our dads used in school. In my fathers' will, we learned something interesting." the shock on everyone's face is evident, "Severus Snape owes him a life debt."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please don't flame if there are mistakes in this chapter! It's long and I'm tired!


	4. The Order of the Shadows

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Working on it. Jo just doesn't want to give up the rights. Oh who am I kidding?

_Italics = words with magical power in them_

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 10:14 PM

Harry's POV

Four resounding "What!"s echo through the room. The goblins really did give us a room far to big. It's probably half the size of the great hall. Well, anyways, by far, the most interesting reaction to my proclamation is Snape's. If I hadn't had his class for five years and hadn't seen some of his memories during occulumency training, I wouldn't have been able to tell. He's slightly more tense than normal and his earlier disinterested eyes which were meandering around the room in boredom moments before are intently focused on me. I'd even dare to say Severus Snape is scared of me.

He wants to make eye contact and use legimency on me. As long as he thinks of me as Hydrus Black, any memory where I reveal myself as Harry Potter or that I experienced while playing the Harry Potter role will be hidden. In other words, all of them. Even what I'm thinking right now. I'll let him see just how clear my mind is now. I look him straight in the eyes and immediately feel a legimency probe. His eyes widen at what he finds, or rather what he doesn't find.

"I'd thank you to stay out of my mind Mr. Snape." I smirk and then focus my attention back on the Malfoys.

"So, dear Narcissa, how long do you think you can delay Draco having to take the Dark Mark?" I ask. It seems I'm going to have to speed up my plans. All the better, I'll strike fast, fight hard, and leave chaos in enemy ranks.

"A date has already been set. He is to be marked in twenty-two days." she tells me, her voice cracking up. She does not want her son to suffer the fate of a murderer and, to be honest, I'm not sure he has it in him anyways. Best to keep him to politics when the battles start.

"In that case, I will be in contact with you again in the next week. I'm sure you both have sufficient occulumency shields, but I have a more foolproof method to keep this secret. Anyways, I need to speak to you in groups. First I need to speak to Draco and Narcissa. Andromeda, Nymphie, would you mind watching Sevvie here for me? He seems to want to leave. Wouldn't be shocked if he tried to run. Not that the goblins will let him. They take life debts seriously you see." I proclaim, not worrying about whether any of them hear me. It's such fun having a blank slate with people who don't realize who I am.

Snape and the Tonks leave, one of them reminiscent of a bat with grease in it's head.

"Milord, if I should say so myself, you've been acting the part of a perfect Slytherin." Narcissa tells me.

"Yes, yes, quite ironic seeing as I was sorting to Gryffindor if I should say so myself!"

"Milord, I've never seen you in Hogwarts, what year are you in?" Draco asks.

"Well, of course you've seen me. We've had many conversations, you just never knew it was me!" I say, jovially.

"Who exactly are you milord?" He asks. It is as if I can see curiosity rolling off him.

"I'll get to that. But first for the matters of protecting your minds from legimency attacks. Have either of you ever heard of the _Fidelius Mens Mentis _Charm?"

"Yes, I have milord," Narcissa states, "Then again, who hasn't. Dorea Potter truly was a genius. It's the most coveted charm in Britain. You don't mean to tell me that Potter actually shared it with you?"

"But of course he did!" Draco yells, "Gryffindors! Honestly."

"Yes, well I used it to hide my secret identity. Because your focus hasn't shifted from me since we began talking, if I tell you the secret this entire memory will be hidden from... unwanted eyes. But first, I'd like both of you to reconfirm your loyalty oaths to the Black family."

My statement was met with two, "Of course, milord"s.

"I, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, reaffirm my faith to the Black family as a daughter of the family. I swear never to act directly or indirectly against the well being of the family as I perceive it or the well being of the current Lord Black."

"I, Draco Malfoy, reaffirm my faith to the Black family as a son of the family. I swear never to act directly or indirectly against the well being of the family as I perceive it or the well being of the current Lord Black."

"I must ask, milord," Narcissa began, "why did you ask for our oaths now instead of as soon as we entered?"

"To keep Severus off balance. As to why I asked for the oaths at all, I fear for my safety from certain members of the Black family in the next few minutes."

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 10:22 PM

Narcissa's POV

His safety? Why would he fear for his safety? He's been nothing but kind to us since we met him, something I doubt his father would have done. How big could this secret be that he believes we may betray him after hearing it? Then, I hear the most unexpected thing, an idea that didn't even cross my mind. Though knowing Sirius Black, it should have.

After putting up a _Muffliato _he says "Yes, if I were to tell you that _Harry Potter is Hydrus Black," _here, I feel a blast of magic and my eyes widen at the implications of what he just said, "I'm not sure how Draco would react. Though, I'm sure Severus' reaction will be worse."

Draco just stays, his head still on my shoulder from crying. He seems petrified. Of course he is, he's just been told that his greatest rival holds our lives in his hands. Oh, poor Severus. The child he's been bullying for years, acting the part of a perfect Slytherin. That life debt will be paid in full if today is any indication.

"But... you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy! How can you act so Slytherin! You're also a Potter! Not a Black!" Did Lily Potter have an affair? No, she was far to naive for that. Then again, I thought the same of Potter, or is it Black?

He smirks knowingly. "Yes, I'm a Potter. But my Grandmother was a Black. Until earlier today I was the second eligible person to fill the spot of Lord Black. Behind you, Draco. That is, of course, until after I underwent a blood adoption ritual."

Of course. Sirius would have wanted to keep the Black money out of 'Death Eater hands'. It just happens that Potter is more cunning than we thought and is using the position he's been given to its fullest extent.

"But don't worry. I'm not a spiteful, childish person who holds schoolyard grudges. I forgive you for everything Draco. In fact, if everything goes according to my plans, you will end up with not only the Malfoy, but also the Lestrange fortune. All in a week."

I can't help the exclamation of surprise that comes out of my mouth at that. Would he really give up that much money?

"As long as the money is out of Voldy's hands, I'm happy. Of course, seeing as it's the Malfoy money being used to bribe most of Voldy's people in the Ministry, you might get to play a bit in politics."

Again, I am shocked. He's essentially giving my son the biggest political machine at the moment.

"That is, as long as you use it to help bring down the Dark Turd."

"Of...of course." Draco replies. It seems he's torn between his hatred of Potter and the kindness that we've been shown. It looks like Potter saving his life wins over some petty grudges though. Thank Merlin for it. We've been given a once in a lifetime chance to redeem ourselves.

"You, Narcissa, will be in charge of the social concerns of the third faction of this war."

Third faction? What third faction? He's insane. He must be insane. He couldn't possibly think he can fight both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, can he? He's suicidal and he's dragging us with him. Well, we'll only go kicking and screaming then.

"I take it from the shock etched on your faces that you thought I was on Dumbledore's orders? Maybe you even think that when I say third side, I mean to fight Dubledore and Voldy. No, I'm not insane. You've heard of the Order of the Phoenix, have you not?"

I nod, much more relaxed now that I know he isn't completely barmy. Then again, what leader isn't at least a little barmy?

"Well, I guess you could call what I plan to create the Order of the Shadows. We are the Shadow no one notices getting stronger every time a phoenix flashes. I don't plan on the members doing too much fighting. No, we'll do what the phoenixes left undone. They're too caught up in fighting the war in the lightest way possible. I plan on being underhanded, manipulative, and hitting where it hurts. We'll fight at Gringotts, attacking their finances. We'll fight in the Wizengamot, passing laws to get Death Eaters killed. We'll rat out their agents in the Ministry. We'll create openings for aurors and phoenixes to attack. In fact, the Dark won't even know we exist. Nor will the light until the time is right."

"How do you propose to do this, milord." I ask.

"Oh, drop that, I'm just Hydrus. It's a fitting name I think. The snake in a lion's fur."

"Fine, then call me Cissy."

"I already have. Anyways, who finances the Voldy's army?"

"The Notts, Malfoys, Lestranges, Crabbes, and Goyles."

"Of those families, which are the richest?"

"The Notts, Malfoys, and Lestranges."

"The Malfoys and Lestranges both will be losing their entire fortunes to me in the next month. For killing Heir Black on the Malfoy's account and Lord Black on the Lestrange's account."

"I see how that would hinder the Dark Lord's plans."

"Oh, please, just call him Tom."

"Tom?" Draco interjected, not so helpfully.

"Well, it is his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort. He's not even a pure blood. It's funny really."

"Why isn't that more well known, it could damage the Dark's recruitment options."

"Well, until recently, the Boy-Who-Lied hasn't been to popular a person," he states sarcastically. I feel Draco wince beside me.

"I take it you had something to do with that?" Hydrus asks Draco.

"A nickname I made for you in my first year. Of course, my father took the credit."

"Don't worry, I've forgiven everything. Alas, our time has run short, meet me in the Gringotts lobby at 6 PM on the day that Draco awakens with a Galleon on his chest. Hand the Galleon the Daphne Greengrass, who will be waiting in the lobby, and she'll lead you to me."

"How do you plan to get a Galleon on my chest?"

"Does Malfoy Manor have anti-house elf wards?" he asks, amused. I've never considered that. House elves come and go from wherever they need to with no problems. I guess that SPEW I've heard of is worth looking into. If nothing else, they're valuable as spies. This just confirms that infernal boys Slytherin side.

"Tell Snape to come in behind you."

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringotts Meeting Room, 10:47 PM

Severus' POV

I tried to get away but those damn goblins wouldn't let me leave. At least he can't cash in on that life debt today, I can be out of the country in an hour after I leave. I enter the room.

"How would you react," he drawls, "if I were to tell you that _Harry Potter is Hydrus Black_." With the shimmer of magic around me, I know my fate is sealed.

"Impudent brat." I state. I must keep up the act. No matter how much I wish to be on his side, for Lily. He is Potter's son. Or is he Black's? No, then the life debt couldn't be invoked.

"Oh, drop the act, I saw that memory. I know you were my mother's friend. You may not have acted the part, but I saw love in your eyes. It was all to obvious. I was simply too Slytherin to let on that I knew."

My facade tricked the Dark Lord, all the Death Eaters, and every Slytherin in Hogwarts for the last 10 years, but it can't fool this brat?

"Ok." I reply tersely. No matter what, he must not discover my secret.

"Well then," he states in a less conversational way, "Let's not dilly dally. Do you, Severus Snape, acknowledge the life debt you owe to one Harry James Potter?"

"I do." Inside I am seething. I no longer have any choice as to what side of the war I will be on. It's not the Dark Lord's or Dumbledore. It is this little boy's imaginary side.

"As payment for this debt, you shall make an unbreakable vow of fealty to Harry Potter which can only be ended when he allows it to be." Of course is what he would ask of me. What choice do I have? This or be killed by my own magic.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear my fealty to Harry James Potter on my life and magic until such a time that he sees fit to release me from my oath. So mote it be." It would seem my life is forfeit. This brat has no idea as to the workings of being a spy.

"So mote it be. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I shall release Severus Tobias Snape from his fealty vow to me before a week has passed after the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. So mote be." He states firmly, a slight twinkle in his eye. What is he, the next Dumbledore?

"So... mote... it... be." I finish shakily. I didn't expect to ever be released.

"Now, down to business. Do exactly as you have been doing in terms of telling the Death Eaters about the Order and vice versa. No need to seem suspicious."

Is he... being cunning? Dare I say it, he's acting... Slytherin.

"Are there any attacks on notable pure blood families happening soon?"

"Only pure blood families?"

"Those who hold the vote, hold the power."

This can not be Potter.

"Well, Potter, next month the Dark Lord plans on eliminating several Light and Neutral families. The Bones, Weasleys, Greengrasses, and Davises. "

"Inform the order of plans to attack the Weasleys. I plan on taking out a lot of Death Eaters in two to three weeks which would usually slow down the enemy, but another of my plans will probably give them cause to celebrate and speed up their plans. As for the Bones, Greengrasses, and Davises, let me handle them."

Give the Death Eaters cause to celebrate? What is going on in that convoluted brain of his?

"Everything we've discussed is protected by the_ Fidelius Mens Mentis _Charm, so don't worry about occulumency or anything of the like. Hell, you couldn't tell anyonw if you wanted to. I'm a bit more cautious than Dumbledore and Voldy. I have less followers, more money, and no one knows I have my own side. They're in for a treat."

This new Potter was going to take some getting used to.

"Also, call me Hydrus, it'll be less taxing on your brain."

"Ok...Hydrus." The name feels like soap in my mouth. Potter, a water snake? Ah well, I simply must find out that glamour charm he's using.

"As for what you'll tell the order about today, you were here serving in your capacity as Draco's Godfather, because his father is a wanted criminal. Lord Black decided he's going to give the Draco and Narcissa a second chance and he plans on activating wards to boot the Death Eaters out of Malfoy Manor. Tell them I'm Sirius' son, who has been hiding from Lucius Malfoy in France, and want to begin negotiations with Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore about the Black Ancestral Home. the should meet me in the Gringotts Lobby in a week at 3 PM. On this paper is a blood oath written by me to assure that I mean them no harm and will always be firmly against Voldemort. That should appease Mad Eye. As a last thing, could you brew Polyjuice Potion and Draught of Living Death and be here at 6 PM that same day? Before I forget, mention nothing about the Tonks' involvement."

Yes, this Hydrus character, no way could he be a true Potter, would take getting used to.

"How'd you get away from your minders?" I ask, curious. Not that I can tell anyone anyways.

"Tonks is on guard duty on Thursdays. Sirius left me a letter that told me so. Send both Tonks in, you're dismissed."

Oh great. So the mutt was a Slytherin on the inside too.

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Gringott's Meeting Room at 11:13 PM

Andromeda's POV

Lord Black. Did he really have to make us wait so long? Well, I'm back in the family at least. That's nice.

"Hello Adromeda, Nymphadora." I wince at the second name. It really is a lovely name, but it earns him a stinging hex.

"Call me Tonks."

"Ah, ah, ah. That's no way to treat Lord Black, young lady. As the second in line to take up the title of Head of House Black, I'd expect you to have better manners. Tut, tut."

"Young lady? I'm older than you."

"Only physically cousin."

I swear, he's just like Sirius.

"Don't call me that name."

"It's a perfectly normal name."

I've tried telling her that before!

"Then let's trade."

"A Hufflepuff who want's the name water snake? Interesting."

"Umm...I'll pass."

Someone making Dora want to keep her name? Unheard of!

"Well, on to more officious matters. Put on your best pure blood ponce act!" he states with a chuckle. "We are gathered here today to discuss the late dowry of one Andromeda Tonks."

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I never expected something like this. A fealty oath yes. Correcting mistakes made before he was born? Not at all.

"Yes, you heard me. Anyways, drop the acts. I'm sorry I can't offer more, but I need the money for the part I plan on taking in the war against Voldemort. Would 70,000,000 galleons suffice? With no contract because of how late it came."

"Of course, I truly didn't expect anything at all." I tell him.

"Don't be silly, you're family and I take care of my family. On that note... well, that's all I have for you today Andromeda. Nymphadora, could you stay behind?"

I leave the room giddy. I'm back in the family, am going to be receiving a small fortune, and have a lot to report to Albus.

* * *

June 19, 1997 in front of The Leaky Cauldron, 11:25 PM

Harry's POV

"Prat." Tonks calls me.

"Why, thank you. So, did I make you happy enough for you to show me your real form?"

"Well, you tricked me into bringing you here, had the Weasley Twins stun me, told me everything you were about to do seconds before you did it, sometimes even afterwords, and manipulated my mother into giving a report to Dumbledore. You've got a lot of work to do."

"She can't make a report."

"What?"

"The oath she took when she was eleven is in effect, she can't act as a spy on me unless I permit it. If I didn't think she'd mention you being here, I'd let her. With you being here, it's just to big a risk. Her oath will compel her to hide everything." I inform her, a bit put off that she thinks I'd take that risk. I'm acting manipulative, but only to a certain extent.

"Oh."

"Dobby!"

Dobby pops right next to me.

"Now that I'm Lord Black, I'd like to take you as my personal House Elf, would that be ok?"

"Yes Harry Potter sirs. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of all times. Dobby would loves to serves Harry Potter sirs."

"Is there any ritual I have to do?"

"Just says yous claims Dobby as your House Elf."

"_I, Hydrus Black, aka Harry Potter, claim Dobby as my House Elf"_

"_So mote it be" _Dobby replies.

"Could you apparate us to my bedroom please Dobby?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir!"

"Just call me Harry."

"Yes sir, Ma...Harry."

* * *

June 19, 1997 in Harry's Bedroom, 11:30 PM

Tonk's POV

Why did he bring me to his room? Shouldn't I be stationed outside watching him?

"Well, get ready for bed dear Dora."

I send a stinging hex at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a masochist."

"If you're so interested, why not venture to find out?" he asks me with a cheeky grin on his face.

Who is this cheeky little bugger and what did he do to Harry Potter?

"First you invite me into your bed, then you invite me to ask about your preferences? You're incorrigible."

"Well, actually, I was just going to transfigure a bed for myself..." he mumbles something at the end that I'm sure he's to embarrassed to let me hear and then starts casting spells around the room. Notice-me-not spells and _Muffliato. _Guess he doesn't like his relatives.

"What was that at the end?"

"Don't worry about it. When does your guard shift end?" There's the closed off, insecure teenager I know!

"10:00 AM. Now, tell me what you said. If you don't I'll sabotage all the plans you laid out today." I know where to hit him where it hurts.

"Fine. I said, 'Not that I'm great company at night'."

"What do you mean?" He would've been more cheeky about it if it were meant as innuendo.

"Nightmares."

"Is that what the _muffliato_ you cast was for?:

"Yeah."

"That settles it, we're sleeping together."

"We're cousins." he tells me, obviously trying to get out of it.

"Which means nothing will happen."

"Have you ever looked at the Black Family Tree?" He asks.

I stifle a snicker and say, "Well you're not one for tradition are you Mr. Potter?"

"That's Potter-Black to you Tonks."

"Then it's Tonk-Black to you."

"People might think we're married if we do it that way."

"Well, we ARE sleeping together."

* * *

June 20, 1997 in Harry's Bedroom, 3:00 AM

Tonks POV

I wake up to a strange noise.

"Sirius... veil... prophecy... my fault..." I hear and turn to my side where I see Harry tumbling and tossing around the bed, obviously in a nightmare.

I bring him into a hug and start soothing him. "It's not your fault Harry." I whisper to him.

Slowly, he falls asleep, his arms around me.

I begin to reflect on the last 12 hours of my life. They've been filled with fun, pranks, and not one, but two other metamorphmagi. I'm not a freak, I'm just the only one who shows off the ability to many people. All of leads to one person, the one right next to me. In nothing but boxers and a T-shirt. Not that I'm one to talk. I'm wearing shorts and his quidditch jersey. I smile a little, turn so that he envelops me, and morph back to my original form, just like he is in his. I try to fall asleep, not thinking of his hand cupping my breast. _He's just a kid. He's asleep. He's not trying to do it. He's a minor. He's my cousin!_

* * *

**Author's note: Yay, progress towards some sort of relationship! Anyways, I didn't really clarify, Harry keeps the powers he got from Tom's soul because it's been part of him so long. He's still a parselmouth.**_  
_


	5. The Plot

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine. Not even in my dreams. Wouldn't want to be sued for copyright infringement in dreams.

**Author's Note: I made a mistake in the last chapter. The meeting with Dumbles and Alastor is at 6:00 PM and the Malfoys are 3:00 PM.**

* * *

June 20, 1997 in Harry's Bedroom, 7:00 AM

Harry's POV

I wake up to some movement on my bed. My arms are around someone. Wait... someone's in my bed? Right, Tonks. Her breasts feel so nice. Wait... her... Maybe she won't notice. I can take a Cerberus, Devil's Snare, a Dark Lord, a killer Elf, a Basilisk, Dementors, a Dragon, angry merpeople, a werewolf, Death Muchers, and a human toad. I can't take an angry girl. So I move my hand.

"No need to be shy Harry." I hear a teasing voice tell me.

She's awake? Is she angry?

"You know, most guys take me on a date first at least." she continues.

"Well you know me, nothing normal at all." I respond saucily.

"Your own cousin no less."

"What, four generations back? Why we're basically siblings!"

"So if you had a sister, you'd grope her?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll move my hand now."

"Never said I don't like it." she whispers.

I Blush and she turns so that we're face to face.

"You were asleep, don't worry about it."

* * *

June 20, 1997 in Harry's Bedroom, 8:20 AM

Harry's POV

Why'd she have to tease me so much!

"How do I look?" she ask.

"Stunning," I reply. "A vision of beauty. This is the best looking form I've seen you in."

It's true. She has beautiful light brown hair and wonderful blue eyes. And her ample chest... NO! She's probably not interested anyways.

She blushes and tells me, "You're the first boy to think that. No one cares what Nymphadora Tonks look like. Everyone wants me to look like a celebrity. Hell, a few guys asked me to look like you!"

"I didn't need to know the last part! I'll never be able to go outside without thinking of the type of people waiting for me out there again!"

She sticks out her tongue. She really does look beautiful. The next thing I do is incredibly stupid. I've got to reign in my hormones! I kiss her. She tempted me! She stuck her tongue out! Then, just as I'm about pull away, she starts kissing back. No, I can't do this.

After a good ten minutes of snogging, I pull away.

"Sorry." I tell her tersely.

"Sorry? Blimey Harry, that was great! We should do it again sometime." Here, she gives me a saucy wink.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have an insane psychopath after me. Even if I were to deal with her, there's also Voldy and Hedwig."

"Her?"

"Ginny. After I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, she's been telling everyone that I'm her 'territory', I believe she called it. Her and Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley's already planning the wedding. Not that I'd ever marry a fangirl."

"Well, why not tell her that?"

"Until last year, she couldn't speak a word to me without squeaking. After that, I was too busy with Voldy to think about my feelings."

"And Hedwig?"

"I've not fed her. She can be downright evil when she's hungry. I remember once, she attacked Dudley because the Dursleys wouldn't let her eat. He ended up in the hospital and she ended up staying with Hermione for the rest of the summer."

With that, we started getting ready for the day. Tonks had work at 12 today so she had plenty of time. Her shift ended at 10:00 so we had about an hour and a half still. For the most part, it passed with small talk. There was one interesting event though.

* * *

June 20, 1997 in Harry's Bedroom, 8:50

Harry's POV

We didn't want the Dursleys to know that Tonks had slept in my room because they'd make a big fuss about modesty and then take out their frustrations by beating me. Because of that, we had to get ready in the same room. Tonks taught me a cool bathing spell. That way, we didn't have to strip and use _augamenti_ on each other. That would be interesting...

Anyways, after we were all nicely cleaned, Tonks started stripping to change.

"Tonks, couldn't you just use _scourgify_ on your clothes or transfigure them?"

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be getting this view."

What a view it was.

* * *

June 21, 1997 at 12 Grimmauld Place

Snape's POV

"This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is hereby begun. Anyone with something of import should bring it to our attention now."

"The dementors have abandoned Azkaban. They've decided to join You-Know-Who." Shacklebolt proclaimed.

Great. Not only do we have to deal with a man so powerful people are afraid of his very name, we also have to deal with creatures that take away all our happiness. Surely, that will help boost esteem.

"Harry's guard has gone well overall. He does keep going on runs and occasionally ventures out of the wards on these run. Other than that, there isn't much that's happened on that front." Lupin tells us. Of course he's in charge of that particular duty, Only one who can put with the brat. Can't believe I have to do whatever he tells me to. Since when has he acted so Slytherin? I doubt that they even noticed he went to Gringotts. Met two supporters of the Dark Lord too.

"I have something to add about that actually." the clumsy girl... Tonks was it... proclaims. "Harry was in a major depression over the death of Sirius... I talked to him because he was contemplating suicide aloud. I talked him out of it. That was yesterday. We talked about Sirius a lot." Suicide? Fat chance. Well, here's where I play my part and insult the brat.

"He's just looking for attention. Just like his father. The brat." I remark snidely.

"Silence Severus," Dumbledore remarks, eyes lacking his signature twinkle, "this is serious." Thank god the mutt didn't hear that.

"Yes, well, he asked if I could come over more often. I think he thinks of me as a connection to Sirius. We may have fallen asleep in the same bed... but it was purely as a defensive tactic. If Death Eaters attacked, they wouldn't expect an auror in Harry's bed."

The Weasley Shrew doesn't seem to happy about that. Of course she wouldn't be. She's been telling the Weaselette that she would marry harry since she was but a child. All those wedding plans to waster!

"That's hardly appropriate Nymphadora! Why, I'd say it's best to take you off Harry's guard detail!"

The shrew looks at the tripper as a threat. Ah, the drama of the red heads. Oh, the tripper just ignored the shrew completely! Why, this is better than television! Ah, yes, television. Being a half-blood has its advantages. This meeting is so drab so far. Well, As soon as this is done, I'll release the big ones.

"Harry told me that he wishes I would come over more often. He said being able to talk to me helped him in grieving his godfather. It's a point I wanted to bring up. Professor, could I have more time as Harry's guard?"

Yes, he's definitely a Slytherin. She's probably on his side and with her guarding him, he'll be able to go without any problem.

"No need to call me Professor Nymphadora. I'm simply Albus. You're no longer a student. All of you would do well to remember that." He tells us with his sparkle back, then his face darkens. "It worries me that Harry is thinking of such extreme measures. You have my permission to take over any shifts when you aren't working. Assure him that as soon as the wards are fully up, we'll take him out of the wretched place. It pains me to send him back, but I must. This way, he'll always have a safe place."

She steps out of the center of the kitchen with an unobtrusive "Thank you, sir." If nothing else, she's a good actress. Now to drop the bombshell.

"I have a few matters of great importance. One in relation to Potter and the other to Black." Oh how I hate those two names. The pain, the suffering they've caused me. Now, they control my life. At least my leader is wily. He is, however, still a dunderhead.

"Firstly, the Dark Lord plans to attack the Burrow on Potter's birthday."

My proclamation is met with silence. Some are shocked while others are frightened. No one expected a move like that. Idiots.

"Secondly, the truly threatening one. Sirius Black had a son."

Shouts of "What!" and "Why didn't he tell us!" are heard throughout the room.

"Lord Black called Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to Gringotts yesterday. He wished for me to come as well under the pretense that as Draco's father I could be present to support him in place of his father. The real reason he called me was to pass the following message to the Order. How he knows I'm a member I know not. He wishes me to tell you all that he wants to meet with Albus and Alastor in order to discuss the use of 12 Grimmauld as Headquarters."

Lupin finally gathers the courage to speak. "Did Lord Black tell you his name or why and where Sirius thought to hid him?"

"Yes. His name is Hydrus Sirius Black. He was hidden because Sirius and the child's mother were scared that Lucius Malfoy might have him killed so Draco could be the Black heir."

"A good precaution for the time he made it. How old is the child?"

"The same as the Potter brat. Though much more of a Slytherin as far as I can see."

The last part pained me to say.

"Very well, Severus, Alastor, I must speak to you two alone." Dumbledore then ended the meeting.

* * *

June 21, 1997 at 12 Grimmauld Place

Alastor's POV

Wonder who this kid is. Seems a bit suspicious to me. Better keep my guard even higher up for now. Might be a spy. If he's really Sirius' son, Sirius would never let him be a death eater.

"He said he wishes to meet you two in the Gringotts lobby at 6:00 PM in 5 days. Here's a note from him. I haven't looked at it.

_Hello, my name is Hydrus Sirus Black. It's recently come to my attention that your organization is using my property as its headquarters. My father told me in a letter he left me. I support the fight against Voldemory (I'm not scared of a name). My father told me that if I wanted to make a few negotiations, you two would be the ones to talk too. He also told me to include the following in any note that I send you, to "put mad-eye at ease" he told me. I will not allow harm to come to you if it is within my power to prevent it. I, Hydrus Sirius Black, swear on my life and magic that everything I have written in this letter is true. So mote it be. That this is written in blood means that magical vow was activated the second you read the paper._

Well, at least there would be something interesting to do.

* * *

June 26, 1997 at Malfoy Manor, 8:00 AM

Draco's POV

Today, when I awoke, believe it or not, there was a galleon on my chest. Why has no one ever thought about warding against house elves? Maybe Granger is right, wizards have not sense.

For the last week, I've been on edge. I'm afraid I'll be caught. So far, I've been able to gather information on who will be here when for the next month. That way, he can choose the best time to give everyone the boot.

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Harry's Room, 1:00 PM

Nymphadora's POV

I got into Harry's room at Noon or there about. I spent the last hour flirting with him and trying to convince him to kiss me. Really, that was the best kiss I've ever had. The last week has been so hectic. I never though I'd lust after someone 7 years younger than me. Then again, mentally, I'm 15 and he's 22.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asks, "We've got a lot to do today. Until further notice, look like Daphne Greengrass and I'll put on my Lord Black look."

And so I do.

"Dobby!" he calls his servant,

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" is the reply he receives as the elf pops into the room.

"Could you apparate us to an alley near the Ministry of Magic?"

With a small pop, we're gone.

* * *

June 26, 1997 in the Ministry Atrium, 1:30 PM

Harry's POV

Tonks and I both wear tags which say, "Lord Black and co."

One of the advantages of being the third richest wizard in the country, behind Harry Potter and Lord Nott, is that Lord Black and one person traveling with him don't need to give up their wands and can go straight past the wand check point. Quite useful.

"Hurry up, we've got a strict schedule to keep!" I yell.

I have a meeting with Amelia Bones and Nymphadora is going to wait in the DMLE waiting room. She better act like an excited teenage girl too. She can't blow our cover today, It's too important.

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Amelia Bones' office, 1:46 PM

Amelia's POV

"Good Morning, Lord Black."

"Same to you, Director Bones."

"What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

"The impending attack on Bones Manor"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, well, I have spies amongst the Death Eaters, they told me that on July 31st Bones Manor is to be attacked. Voldemort himself will be there." he states.

Oh no. It's because I'm a threat. What will I do? The Fidelius should work...

"I know what you're probably thinking. How to protect yourself. But I'm going to have to ask you to let the attack continue."

For the second time, "WHAT!?"

"Let me explain. I have colleagues of mine working on creating a fake body which you can control from a distance. I can have them create one for you and one for Susan. They are made of actual body parts. A mixture of muggle science and magic. That way, we can fool Voldemort into thinking you're dead and when you proclaim that you escaped him, you will be a hero and Death Eater morale will drop."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"In all likelihood, the attack will be moved up. We need to ward your house so that all the materials in it aren't destroyed. I'd rather the Bones not lose their ancestral home over one of my plots."

"Thank you for the consideration."

"Well, now for the plan..." _*will appear in later chapters, for suspense*_

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Gringotts, 3:00 PM

Draco's POV

We enter Gringotts and do as we were told a week ago. I find Greengrass and act like a jerk so as to not draw attention. I'm starting to understand why mudbloods and halfbloods call me a pureblood ponce. she leads us to a goblin name Grimclaw. He leads us to the room that we used before and there, at the head of the table, once again looking down on us as a king upon his serfs, is Harry Potter, once again looking like Sirius Black.

"Milord." I and my mother state as I bow and she curtsies.

"None of that here. I am Hydrus, you are Draco and Narcissa."

"I thought I was just Draco." I reply cheekily.

A bark like laugh fills the room.

"Yes, well, onto business. The business being when we'll give the death eaters a boot out of Malfoy, soon to be Black, Manor."

"Yes, Draco and I collaborated to figure out who would be in the Manor on each day for the next month under the guise of 'servicing the guests as proper hosts would'."

I hand him the sheet I have it all written on. "As you can see, I've taken notes on what I think would be the best time to strike. 25 Death Eaters, about a third of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters (though he also has werewolves, giants, and acromantulas on his side, not that we would let those beasts near the Manor) will be at the Manor in four days time. The Dark Lord won't be there."

"Ok, that seems to be the best time to attack. Now, while the Order of the Phoenix is conducting their attack, the Order of the Shadows will bask in the strength that light gives us. I have another plot that will be going on. The first step is to make sure that at the time of the attack, you two, Bellatrix, and Wormtail are wearing these pendants, which will act as portkeys..." _*same as other scene, SUSPENSE*_

Three of the four participants in the conversation left thinking how cunning yet convoluted the fourths brain must be after a one and a half hour explanation of the plot. None of them fully grasped everything that was going to happen and they doubted they ever would.

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Gringotts, 6:00 PM

Alastor's POV

We walk into Gringotts. At least the kid chose a place where there's no way to attack the other. To neutral. If you pull a weapon in Gringotts, the goblins'll kill ya within the minute. Still, kid's suspicious. When I see him, I want to smack him for disrespecting the dead. Looks exactly like Sirius when he was a young auror.

Hasn't set off the sneak-o-scope feature in my eye so can't be lyin' 'bout his dad or name. Wonder how Sirius got this past me. First time he's gotten one o'er me. Damn mutt. He always did say he'd die before he got one o'er me.

Well, better be cautious. Constant vigilance and all. Sometimes it's tiring, but at least I'm alive.

"Hello, Albus, Alastor."

"Hello Lord Black." Albus greets 'im kindly. I just look at him. Study him, look for nervousness or signs of untrustworthiness. He's passed. So far.

"None of that, It's just Hydrus. Now, let me show you two to where we'll be meeting."

He leads us into a Gringotts high class meeting room. Only been in one of these once before. To witness the will of Lily and James being carried out. They said the muggles ought ter be the last place they think of to put their boy. They didn't mean that if the godfather and godmother are out of the picture, to send the boy to them. That's how the Albus and the Ministry took it though. But I digress. These rooms are fer the rich, the ridiculously rich. Or goblins.

"I'll get straight to it then." I like that no nonsense attitude, reminds me of meself.

"In order for the order to remain in 12 Grimmauld Place, I want the following. 1. Every member of the Order or inhabitant of the place must make vows not to steal anything before they are permitted into the building. 2. I become a member. 3. Every member makes an unbreakable vow to not help Lord Voldemort except for spies, who might have to. 4. You help me attack the death eaters in Malfoy Manor in four days with orders to capture or kill. That's it."

At this, I am in shock. The cocky little upstart thinks he can get through Malfoy Manor's wards.

"Let me clarify. I don't think I can get through the Manors defenses. I do, however, have an ace up my sleeve. Malfoy Manor was once known as Black Manor. Because Lucius Malfoy killed Regulus Black, within the context of the marriage contract between the two families, it is within my rights to annul the marriage, take his entire family fortune and reclaim the Manor. When I do this, the 25 death eaters who are to be there will be kicked out by the wards. I wan the order to be there to get them."

"I wish to negotiate the orders to kill. I believe in giving them second chances."

So predictable. Albus is a good friend, but I have to take the brat's side on this.

"They've had their second chances. They used them to start a second war. This time, we must spill blood. If not for my orders, then for my father, godfather, and godmother (According to files, Lily and James), for Harry Potter who's been forced into misery! I could just as easily kick out the order and the Death Eaters would have o problem killing you all when you're weak and defenseless."

"He's right Albus. The real question is, how do we know this isn't an ambush?"

"Why, of course it's an ambush. The Order will ambush the Death Eaters."

"Rather, how do we know there's no counter ambush?"

"All that paranoia can't be healthy."

"It's kept me alive."

"Fine, fine._ I, Hydrus Sirius Black, swear upon my life and magic that the only death eater who I have told anything about this is Severus Snape._"

Does he have Severus on his side? No, he probably told him during the meeting with the Malfoys. Well, he's still a big unknown power. Obviously he's got money. Could be a useful aspect to the war. He's going to empty the enemies' coffers. Never a bad thing.

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Tonks POV

Ugh, I just want to go back to Privet Drive and have some rest already! After that plan he explained, he must be insane.

"It's just one last stop, I promise." he tells me.

Well, at least we're almost done. He got some potions from Severus and now all he has to do is talk to Gred and Forge.

"Fred, George, did you guys make what we need?"

_Twin 1_

**Twin 2**

_**Both**_

"_Yes,"_

"**Kind gentleman"**

"_Ickle black one"_

"_**Ba ba black sheep"**_

"**But we do wonder"**

"_What do you"_

"**Plan to do"**

"_**With two dead Harry Potter bodies?"**_

"Why, of course, I plan to prank to war!"

* * *

**Author's Note part 2: SUSPENSE!**


	6. The First Flash

**Author's Note: Firstly, I'd like to explain my portrayal of Bellatrix Lestrange. A big observation that I made of people who escaped Azkaban was that none of them were sane. Makes sense. Stuck with dementors feeding off of happiness, leaving them but shells of themselves. But beyond that, they are all fanatics of the cause that they advocate. Sirius fanatically searched for Pettigrew. Bellatrix fanatically supported the Dark Lord. This observation led me to believe that something about dementors forces the victims to retreat into their own minds and leave only their most impressionable, childish selves behind. Sort of a bastardization of Occulumency. As such, I portray Bellatrix as I would a crazy six year old. Her thoughts will be fragmented. She'll be distracted easily. More awaits you at the end of the chapter. Wouldn't want to give away the story.  
**

**Requisite Disclaimer: Jo still owns Harry Potter and all affiliated characters. Maybe if I pay her a bazillion dollars... **

**Warning: There are curse words, shield your eyes little ones!**

* * *

June 27, 1997 at 4 Privet Drive

Harry's POV

Waking up with Tonks by my side has become a daily thing. Something about 'helping me through an emotionally tough time'. As if they care. Only reason they even thought about it is because Tonks brought it up. Oh well, it helps me out. It also gets me a nice view... NO! That's the fourth time today I've almost gone down that path. I swear, something about that girl...

Oh well, I've got studying to do. Skimming through through the Potter Family Grimoire's table of contents took me four hours last night. Time to start on the Black Family Grimoire's table of contents. Maybe if I didn't turn to the pages that had something of note, it's make my life easier. Nah, I've got to get a basic idea of what each family's strong and weak points are. The stuff I learned about warding in those four hours... so much knowledge it hurts my head. Literally. Although, that might have to do with the fact that every time I look at a page in the Grimoire with the intention to read it, it's contents get forced into my brain. Useful for quick learning but a pain to deal with.

* * *

From the Black Family Grimoire

Falsus Mentis

_The _Falsus Mentis_ is a secret curse known only to select members of the Black family. It is deemed too powerful for those not truly devoted to the Black Family. Those who know it are chosen by the Head of the family. It is a charm which locks its victims within their own minds while making it seem as if they have been put under the Crucio curse. It is known as the Falsus Mentis because it forces the user to lie, even under veritaserum, and say that they have tortured their victims to insanity. The counter-curse is either the death of the caster or the Aperio Mentis, found in the Black Family Grimoire._

_List of people who know this curse that are alive:_

_Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)_

_Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

June 29, 1997 in Malfoy (Black) Manor

Bellatrix's POV

"Hello, Petey!" I exclaim.

"H-he-hello Bella." He mutters. I'll never understand why people are so scared of me. I might have weird hobbies, but I'm a perfectly good person! I follow milord so I must be good!

"Cissy and Drakey want to see us!"

"O-of course. Let us be on our way." Wonder what they want to see us about. Well, no point in keeping them waiting. We arrive in Malfoy Manor's private study.

Ah, such a room. I remember when milord asked why Lucy wouldn't use it and Lucy told him 'Only those of Black blood can use it without permission of their Head of House'. Such a bad room, not listening to milord. I guess that answers my question.

Come to think, I did kill a Black. I wonder who it was. Maybe Reggie? No, I remember him dying. Siri? Good riddance. Never acted like a Black that one.

"Bella, Pettigrew." Drakey drawls. Too much Malfoy in that boy. Well, so long as he serves milord. Though I do wish he'd act more like a Black. Even if it meant being a bit more of a rebel.

"Drakey!" I exclaim. Petey sticks to the standard "Hello, Draco." Draco looks at us with disdain. I'll never understand why people look down on me so.

"Must you call me that horrid name?"

"It's not horrid! You're just like Lucy!" I'll never understand why people hate my nicknames.

* * *

June 29, 1997 in Malfoy (Black) Manor

Narcissa's POV

For the last few days, Draco and I have been mulling over how to get the pendants to Bella and Pettigrew. The pendants are an ancient Black heirloom. As such, Bella will recognize them.

In the end, we decided to convince them that Draco had been named Lord Black without outright telling them. Then Draco would give them the pendants as a reward, Pettigrew for getting Sirius sent to Azkaban and Bella for killing him.

As I watch Bella and Draco go through the same playful conversation they do every time they're in the same, I can't help but sigh inwardly.

Where's the charismatic older sister I remember? The lovely woman sought after by almost every boy at Hogwarts till she was pulled astray by pureblood supremacy?

Until she went to Azkaban, I at least saw a bit of that in her. Now though, there's nothing.

"It's not horrid! You're just like Lucy!" You, Bella, are just like you were when you were seven years old. No higher level though! Where is the Transfiguration mistress?

Where's the girl who told me 'Practicing the Dark Arts doesn't mean not practicing other magic!'? Azkaban shouldn't have changed her this much. I'll talk to Hydrus about it later.

"Well, to business then. No point in talking like children is there." I state. How true it is. I sometimes feel that most of the Death Eaters are stuck in their teenage years. Severus, for example. All three Lestranges, for another one.

I continue, "Peter, Bella, we called you here to award you for helping out our family. These two medallions are Black Family Heirlooms and we wish you to wear them. They will portkey you to Lord Black at his wish and will alert him if you are in danger."

My statement is responded to with "I would be honored." and "Of course, Cissy."

Part one in the plan is completed.

* * *

June 30, 1997 outside Malfoy (Black) Manor, 6:00 PM

Alastor's POV

Today was a productive day. We caught Antonin Dolohov and Alecto Carrow. We also killed Aymcus Carrow and fifteen lower level death eaters who I don't know. Lower level Death Eaters that were captured have been turned over to Amelia. I've been arguing with Albus over what to do with the two inner circle members we caught, but he refuses to let me interrogate them. At least, we gained a major victory today. Too bad Bellatrix, Pettigrew, and the Malfoys got away by portkey.

* * *

June 30, 1997 in the backroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 3:14 PM (during the battle)

Harry's POV

Draco, Cissy, Lestrange, and Pettigrew portkeyed in. The Weasley Twins, Tonks, and I stunned all four just in case. We don't want to stun only one of them and one of our agents, better to stun all four.

Two _Enervates _later, I tell them, "Sorry Draco, Cissy. We didn't want Lestrange or Pettigrew getting away."

"It's of no consequence Hydrus." Cissy tells me. "We've only got a bit of time to pull this off. Dose them both and then portkey them to Spinners End as agreed to. Hurry, hurry, we've got a tight schedule and can't afford to screw up."

I could've sworn that I was the one in charge of this plan.

Severus doses both of them with Draught of Living Death and Pettigrew with Polyjuice to look like me. A little known fact is that the reason that Polyjuice only lasts an hour is that your body processes it that fast, regardless of dose. That's why when someone dies while under Polyjuice, they get stuck that way. With the Draught slowing down body function, it'll be months before the Polyjuice starts to wear off.

One of the Twins asks me, "Why do we need him if we can use the dummies?"

I respond, "Didn't we already go through this?"

* * *

June 26, 1997 in Weasley Wizard's Wheezes

George's (or Fred's) POV

"_Why do we"_

"**need to use"**

"_the rat for a"_

"**dead Harry?"**

"_I get why we"_

"**need Lestrange's body,"**

"_but not why"_

"**we can't use"**

"_**the dummies."**_

"The dummies can't hold against the magic we need to create a fake Avada Kedavra death. They'd disintegrate in twenty minutes." Tonks tells us.

_"Then what"_

**"is the second"**

**_"dummy for?"_**

"Fan girls." Harry says, shivering at the thought. The twins and I fall over laughing.

* * *

June 30, 1997 at Grimmauld Place at 7:00 PM

Remus' POV

As usual, Albus began the meeting with, "This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is hereby begun."

I wonder where Tonks is.

The meeting started with some great stuff. Captured Death Eaters, kicked the Malfoys out of their Manor with Sirius' son's help. Still bitter that he didn't tell me. I've got to meet the kid soon. I wonder how much he's like Sirius.

Then my question about Tonks was answered.

Tonks walked through the front door of Grimmauld place, looking haggard as if she had just been in a long, hard battle. She was carrying two dead bodies, Lestrange, she got what she deserved at least, and Harry... HARRY! Please don't let it be true!

Tears come to my eye. Then I notice the smell. The distinct smells of Draught of Living Death, Polyjuice Potion, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a smell I've known for years, Peter "the rat" Pettigrew.

I know well enough to not rat her out. Experience with the Marauders and all. Whatever this is, Harry's in on it. I'll have to talk to him soon.

Then, I notice the sobbing coming from Molly Weasley and overall silence in the room. The tears on Tonks' face are quite convincing. If not for my werewolf senses, I'd be fooled.

"Bellatrix, Pettigrew, and a few other death eaters showed up at Privet Drive an hour after the raid started. Bellatrix attacked me shouting about redeeming the family while the rest attacked Harry. I hit Bellatrix with the killing curse, transfigured her into a rock, and took her form. Then I pretended to tell them that our job was done, but not before Harry was already hit by the killing curse."

Finally, after a lot of crying, Marauders are master actors, I ask, "What were his last words."

"He was hiding from fire. He told me 'Tonks, I'm going to die today. Tell the Order to use the Boy-Who-Lived to get the Ministry on our side.'"

"WHAT ABOUT THE F**KING BLOOD WARDS ALBUS?" Molly screams.

Albus, who had remained withdrawn till now, though I did see the remnants of tears on his cheek, finally spoke. "I don't know. What I do know is that if that is what Harry wished, we shall do it. As far as you all know, Harry Potter is still alive and you shall act as such. This does not leave the room. Not even his closest friends may know."

"How do we act like Harry's alive? What should we do with the bodies?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. Harry told me 'Give it to Snape, he can give it to Voldy and gain some trust from the Death Eaters.'"

Albus Dumbledore did not appear for the next two days, but Minerva swore she could here his sobbing from her office. Of course, the same is true of every order member.

* * *

June 30, 1997 in Riddle Manor, 9:27 PM

MacNair's POV

The Dark Lord was on a rampage. He was torturing servants left and right. When Severus Snape appeared, he would probably die for his failure.

Severus Snape the walked into the room with Harry Potter's bloodied body in his hand.

Of course, nothing is ever fair. He always gets away.

"SEVERUS! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW OF SUCH A LARGE ASSAULT!"

"I apologize milord, but the Order did not find out about the raid until an hour before it. It was not Dumbledore's idea, but Sirius Black's son's. It would seem Lucius Malfoy broke the contract between the Black family and the Malfoy Family by killing Regulus Black. As repayment, the new Lord Black seized all of the Malfoy's money and the Manor, which originally belonged to the Blacks. Then he used the wards to expel all the people in the Manor. He blackmailed Dumbledore into the assault by telling him that he would kick Dumbledore out of the Order' Headquarters, which are also owned by the Blacks, if he didn't order to kill and capture and only tell us of the assault an hour before it happened. It would also seem that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are traitors."

Of one thing, I was sure. Lucius would probably die.

"What of the corpse in your hand?!" The Dark Lord asked, "Haven't I made it abundantly clear that his death would be by my hand?!" He screamed.

"He was beaten to death by his abusive muggle uncle."

"A fitting death for a lowly half-blood." I interject.

That gets me a _crucio._

"That half-blood bested me four times. How did you get the body?"

"I stole it and replaced it with a transfigured rock."

"Call all my servants, the attacks for July 31st have been moved to July 7th. Harry Potter no longer needs a birthday present!"

* * *

July 1st, 1997 in Malfoy Manor, 1:00 AM

Harry's POV

I lay in my bed, smiling to myself. Since I decided to go on my independence streak, life's improved a lot. I've learned a lot of magic, gotten a lot of money, ruined a lot of Voldy's plans, pushed the Order closer to the Ministry, and am going to gain a lot of political pull.

The there was Tonks. If he was honest with himself, he cared for her. It was more than a school boy's crush. More than his crush on Cho at least. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. He might even put a _Fidelius_ on it. He wrapped his arms around Tonks, she'd insisted on sleeping near him incase he had any nightmares.

I can't wait to see today's Daily Prophet.

* * *

June 26th, 1997 in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Nymphadora's POV

"_Well, damn."_

"**That's one crazy"**

"_plan you've got there."_

"**Tricking the Order"**

"_and the Death Muchers"_

"**into thinking"**

"_you've died"_

"**in different ways."**

"_**A prank worthy of the Marauders."**_

"_Padfoot and Prongs"_

"**are laughing their"**

"_**arses off in heaven"**_

* * *

July 1st, 1997 in Malfoy Manor, 1:00 AM

Nymphadora's POV

The last few weeks have been the most strange but also the most entertaining weeks of my life. Just yesterday, I manipulated the Order into letting me morph into Harry and strike deals between the Order and Amelia Bones. What's really going to happen is Harry's going to pretend to be me pretending to be him. Harry's uses of his powers give me a headache sometimes.

Should I be sleeping with my cousin? Well, as long as it's for his comfort. I'm far too old for him anyways. Why, it'd be like Remus loving me.

Today's Daily Prophet will be interesting.

* * *

July 1st, 1997 at Spinner's End, 1:00 AM

Severus' POV

I have two death eaters under Draught of Living Death in my basement. Life couldn't be stranger. Then again, Hydrus tells me he can get rid of the mark. Then I can leave the spying bussiness. Who'll replace me?

Wonder what he'll do with Bella and Pettigrew.

* * *

July 1st, 1997 in Malfoy Manor

Draco's POV

Work to do, work to do. Tomorrow, I'll be announced as the Head of the Minor House of White. By handing in the names of every death eater or sympathizer on father's payroll, the house'll be elevated to Noble status. Then I will have two spots on the Wizengamot. Add to that the Black seat, Lestrange seat, and, once he comes out of the 'death' he created, the Potter seat.

Apparently, he has some plans to add the Greengrass, Bones, and Davises to the list as well. With the Bones, come the Abbots. With the Potters, come the Longbottoms. He'll also take the formerly Malfoy seat as reparations... ten seats out of fifty on our side. Then we can get more through diplomacy. We will be a political machine. I wonder if we can get the Minister on our side.

* * *

Daily Prophet July 2nd, 1997

**Black and White?**

In an interesting turn of events, yesterday Lord Black took his position as the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. However, as opposed to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was not Heir Black. Sirius Black had a son.

That's right. Ex-convict, criminal extraordinaire, recently pardoned because Peter Pettigrew framed him. That's the one. His tragic death by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange set in motion a sequence of events that no one expected. Firstly, his son, who had been in hiding because his mother was scared Lucius Malfoy would kill him came back to Britain.

Second, Lord Black found that Lucius Malfoy had killed Regulus Black and dissolved the Black-Malfoy marriage, taking with it the entire Malfoy fortune and even Malfoy Manor (he did the same to the Lestranges via the Black-Lestrange marriage).

Third, he gave, not granted, double the Malfoy Fortune to a new Pureblood family, the Whites. The Whites will be headed by Draco White (formerly Malfoy) who helped Black eject death eaters from Malfoy Manor.

What effect will the replacement of a political powerhouse have on Wizarding Britain? WIll Draco White be able to overcome his father's shadow? How will this effect the War against You-Know-Who? Lord White proclaims he is fully against You-Know-Who, but is he really? For that matter, what about Lord Black?

For more information on Lord Black, turn to pages 2-3

For more information on Lord White, turn to pages 4-5

For more information on the House of Malfoys, turn to pages 6-7

* * *

Daily Prophet July 3rd, 1997

**White Sweeps the Ministry!**

After his appointment as the Head of the Minor House of White, Draco White reviewed the finances of the former House of Malfoy. He found many discrepancies. It seems that many Ministry employees, including Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge, have been bribed by Lucius No-Name (formerly Malfoy). All Ministry employees who had accepted bribes from Malfoy shall be sent to Azkaban for treason. For his actions, the House of White has been promoted to a Noble House and awarded a seat on the Wizengamot.

Can we trust a Ministry so riddled with corruption? Does this change in the Status Quo signify a change in the war? How will White use his new powers as a member of the Wizengamot?

For more information on Lord White, turn to pages 2-3

For more information on the House of Malfoy, turn to pages 4-5

For more information on Cornelius Fudge, turn to pages 6-7

For a list of every Ministry Employee arrested this morning for treason, turn to pages 7-8

* * *

July 3rd, 1997 in the Wizengamot Chambers

Amelia's POV

Today, the Wizengamot is going to hold a vote of No Confidence against Fudge. No doubt, Fudge will be impeached. The real question is who will replace him. Right now, the lead candidates are myself and Rufus Scrimgeour. Apparently, the most important three votes will be Dumbledore's, Lord Black's, and Lord White's, the last two because of their recent actions. The fact that they brought the matters to me will help considerably.

* * *

July 3rd, 1997 in Malfoy Manor

Nymphadora's POV

"Nymphie, why'd you bring him here?" Harry asks me. I hex him.

"He's a werewolf, he smelled who the body is. You're lucky he didn't scream that I was a liar. He blackmailed me."

"I knew I missed something! But scent? How could I have gotten Pettigrew to smell like me? This requires looking into. I can't be as sloppy next time."

"How many times do you plan on dying!?"

"Let's worry about that later, we've got an angry Werewolf waiting for us."

Howling laughter could be heard throughout the Manor throughout the night as Harry recalled the last three weeks. Remus shot me a knowing look when he caught me staring at Harry. Damn geezer. The conversation ended with the words, "I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my life and magic that I will never willingly divulge any of Harry Potter, aka Hydrus Black."

Well, that is other than the muttered, "Harry and Nymphie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes..." I swear, the geezer channels the spirit of Padfoot.

* * *

Daily Prophet July 4th, 1997

**Fudge gets Boned**

Yesterday, in an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, Cornelius Fudge was impeached from his office and sent to Azkaban for treason against the Crown. In a landslide vote, Amelia Bones was appointed as his replacement with the votes of Albus Dumbledore, Susan Bones (who recently took up her position as Head of House), Dowager Longbottom, Lord Abbot, Lord Black, Lord White... The end result was a vote of 27 for Minister Bones, 12 for Rufus Scrimgeour, and 11 for Lord Nott.

For more information on Minister Bones, turn to pages 2-3

For more information on Cornelius Fudge, turn to pages 3-4

For more information on Rufus Scrimgeour, turn to pages 5-6

For more information on Lord Nott, turn to pages 7-8

* * *

July 4th, 1997 at Black Manor

Harry's POV

The first stage was complete. The Order would work with the Ministry, the Death Muchers were shunned, there was a competent Minister. In three days, Voldy would attack the Weasleys, Greengrasses, Bones, and Davises. Voldy himself would be after the Minister. Soon, the second flash would come. The shadow would grow once more.

Harry smiled. They thought the ride was over. The driver was just waiting for an old lady to cross the road. No wonder they call today Independence Day in the U.S.A., I sure got mine.

* * *

**Author's Note part 2: So, you might've noticed that I didn't really write much about people grieving Harry's 'death'. It happens. I just decided to portray most of the order as stoic. They're in war, people die. They know that. They have to get over it.**

**Another note: Maybe you're asking why no one but Remus noticed that it wasn't Harry and that the body wasn't even dead. Well, with the decline in potions ability, as far as we're told in canon, Snape is the Order's only Potions Master. Beyond that, I'd imagine that no one is that paranoid. Except maybe Moody. He, however, after having had so many friends die, would have built a healthy respect for the dead and not have questioned the death.**


End file.
